A Love Story
by Viva La Amore
Summary: Two people who are lonely from the start fall in love in the simplest of ways. The pressure of societies and families are the rules they must play by. But what happens when all that turns against them. High school and A/U no OC this time :0 Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Story**

Author's Note: Okay so this is my first B/V high school fiction. It's has a huge twist of many kinds in it and I just seem to be in love with this couple. My last one turned out perfectly and I wanted to try my hand at another fictional masterpiece.

Bulma rolled over in the oversized bed to the man that had been routinely joining her since the beginning of her semester at the boarding school. She laid her head on his broad scarred muscular chest as she felt his cold hands running up the spine of her back. "We need to get ready baby". He pulled her shoulder length her into a ball in his head and anchored her head back. He exposed her neck and crashed his lips into her plump soft lips. Bulma only smiled and into his kiss as he dominantly climbed on top of her parted her legs with rough hands. Bulma pushed him away slowly.

Vegeta propped her legs around his waist and pressed his forehead to her's. "Why do you play this game of keep away from me? I'm not a patient man". Bulma kissed him slowly and drew his face closer to her's. "When I figure out what the hell we are doing with each other then we can get somewhere"?

Bulma wrapped the silk robe around herself and put her feet on the warm white carpet. She looked at him and frowned as she opened her bag and pulled out her daily uniform. Vegeta just looked at her and mimicked the expression on her face.

"Women have I not already explained my feelings for you clearly enough"? Vegeta followed her into the bathroom as she turned on the shower. He crossed his arms and leaned on the tiled wall of his bathroom. "Yes, and I love you too but… I don't want to be the next Chichi Ox in your life". Bulma stepped in the shower and slid the curtain to keep his eyes from her naked frame. Bulma dropped the satin robe off and tossed it over the shower on to his floor.

He rolled his eyes at her jealousy from his previous relationship with the Ox princess. Bulma was quite the women in his eyes. She was the most unique and beautiful girl he had ever meet. This was saying something when they were living at a boarding school that was for the universe's elite society. It was prep school on the planet Earth, the center of their galaxy. Vegeta wasn't shy about his feeling for the blue heiress he did make his feelings rather distinct.

Vegeta shook his head and at her. Bulma Briefs was one of a kind. "Are you still dragging that old news around? You act like I'm still fucking her I much rather have you". Bulma rolled her eyes as she rinsed the soap off of her curvaceous body. Bulma could tell Vegeta had left the room to give her a chance to get ready.

They had been crazy in love with each other since the day she met him which was a day within itself.

Three months together and she was already sleeping in his bed and cooking his breakfast. It was better than being alone, anything was better than being alone.

Bulma stepped out the shower and slid on her lacey black thong and matching embroidered bra. Bulma smiled at her well-kept figure. She wasn't the fighter like him but she enjoyed learning and training with him, it was a great workout. No matter that it usually ended in a fits of laughter or hormonal kisses it was still something she looked forward to on Saturdays. Bulma slid on the school issued uniform, a black pleated skirt with a button down white shirt.

Of course she pulled the skirt up to her thin waist and unbuttoned the shirt to her cleavage line. It was barely in school regulations.

A diamond broach of a blue jaybird was positioned on her left breast pocket of the black blazer she added to the boring ensemble. It was a present from Vegeta he regularly drowned her in luxurious gifts.

Bulma allowed her hair to towel dry as she normally did. Her natural waves did the work for her. "Vegeta, can you tell me how I look?" Patting her foundation she placed the concealer on her face and applied the rest of her make up as she patiently waited for her prince to arrive to her aid. Vegeta walked in with only a pair of khaki's no shirt no shoes. Bulma smiled at him in the mirror.

"And they say women take longer to get dressed". Bulma said under her breathe. "You look beautiful woman. You also look like your trying to find another man". Vegeta said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as she positioned the black headband on her hair that was carelessly parted down the middle. "No, just trying to keep the one I have". They looked at each other in the mirror and smiled at each other as he pecked her cheek slowly. Bulma shooed him away finally after giving into his sweet kisses.

She sat on his bed and put on her knee high white socks and red bottomed black color heels. Looking at her watch they were going to be late. Bulma walked into the kitchen and saw him placing two plates with breakfast on them. He was completely dressed in slacks and similar button down shirt and a navy colored sports jacket. Her lips curled into a smile as he turned off the stove and took a seat at the bar in the mansion sized kitchen. "Well aren't you just the little chef but we really should be going. I don't want to get another tardy."

Vegeta just ignored her and began eating the eggs and bacon that he had made for them. No one ever had gotten such nice treatment from him expect her. She was the only exception for she had stolen his heart. It was truly love at first sight. He watched Bulma give up on the protest and began to eat quietly next to him. Only eating a portion of the food she grabbed his plate as he was still eating and tossed it in the sink.

He narrowed his dark eyes at her and frowned. "You should know to never remove food from in front of a Saiyan; you could have easily lost a finger". Smiling she pulled him along as she grabbed his keys off the hook. They both took off out the door as he locked it behind them. As if anyone was brave enough to steal from a Saiyan prince. Vegeta opened the door for her to his black cruiser that she had designed for him for his birthday this year. Before closing it he placed one last kiss on her cherry glossed lips.

"Woman what have I told you about that stuff. I don't like your lips being sticky. I hate anything being sticky. I rather taste you". Bulma rolled her eyes at the perversion in his eyes as he closed his own door. She graced him with no reply as he only placed his hand out and waited for her to respond. Once again she couldn't resist him she laced her fingers with his as he used the other hand to drive them to their location that they were already running late for.

Vegeta made the drive rather quick and they arrived with time to spare. He found a spot close to the school and Bulma fixed her hair and make-up as Vegeta walked around and opened the door for her as a gentleman would. He took her hand to help her out the car and rested it around her perfect waist that she worked hard to maintain. Vegeta pulled her close and kept her there as he wanted everyone to know that she was his.

He was her protected. Vegeta wished he could shield her from the rumors and the lies that went about around her but all he could do was punch the faces that spewed them. All eyes were always on them always watching them. Bulma walked closely to him as if she was clinging to him for security. They entered the school together as they walked to their lockers together.

Bulma noticed how uneasy Vegeta would always become at the beginning of a school day. Her finger lifted under his chin and kissed him.

"Vegeta I'm okay". The only response he gave her was a worried look he had the right to worry about her. Bunny Briefs had just committed a very heinous crime that involved hurting a lot of people and someone was killed in the process.

Bulma's mother was a very successful accountant but she had ripped off a lot of people wealthy royalties. In the mist of confusion the Duke of Frandiania was killed as she was taking a hostage. Her mother escaped the fiasco but was being searched for high and low. Only a week had passed since the breaking news and a lot of people were pissed with the Capsule Corp Empire.

They would have gone under if her father wasn't such a strategical businessman with allies throughout the galaxy.

Bulma was taking it hard but did a damn fine job at putting on a brave face.

The bell rung for class and she nodded to him and kissed him goodbye, "I'll see you at lunch and please don't worry." Vegeta watched her go on her way to her class and watched her until she was inside the room. Vegeta made his own way to his class when he was stopped by a beautiful face.

"Can we have a quick chat Vegeta?" A short ravened haired girl stood in front of him. Her outfit was similar to Bulma's but he jacket was a bright yellow and her hair was long as it cascaded down her back. "Chi why would I want to talk to you about a damn thing"?

A devious smile graced her beautiful features. "Because I think it's about time to stop playing games. That girl is scum and she makes you look bad. I don't want a warrior like you to look bad because of a single slu-"Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't take very well to people criticizing his girlfriend, not at all.

"Watch your words very carefully princess…". His tone was very low and threating. The girl in front of him did not seem even the lease worried. A smirk still graced her rose colored lips. "I'm just looking out for you. I mean Vegeta her mother screwed over a lot of fucking people including my family. I always said that she didn't belong here. She isn't even royalty… You may think I'm saying this out of jealousy but it's out of concern. I mean she came from nothing and she will always be nothing so I suggest-" No other words came out her mouth as

Vegeta grabbed her forcefully by her face and slammed her body into the wall behind her under the staircase. They were completely out of sight. His hand covered her mouth and he pressed his forehead to hers'.

"Just because you have a title in front of your name and I use to fuck you on the weekend doesn't give you immunity with me. If you keep this up Chi I will end up hurting you. Do not speak of her again; I will only warn you once." Vegeta snatched his head from over her mouth as he left her there alone. Her composure return as the threat was minimized with his disappearance.

She pulled out her compact mirror and adjusted her appearance. "You have started a war and you won't win Vegeta". Chichi whispered to herself as she reapplied her lipstick to her smiling lips.

_**Author's Note: Sooo….? What do you think? Tell me by reviewing and following!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cruel World**

A/N: Thanks you for all your reviews and ideas I will do my best to impress every last one of you who enjoyed my first chapter but believe me I'm nowhere near done with the plot line.

Bulma crossed her arms over her bodacious chest self-consciously as she realized her roommate and lover hadn't arrived in the dining area. She felt herself losing her nerves but couldn't let people see how worried she really was.

They would only kick her while she was down that was for sure. No one really favored her much since she transferred to the school at the beginning of the school year.

Not because it was a school for royal dignitaries because there was a good amount of just rich and beautiful people there.

It wasn't even that her mother was a lying stealing bitch either.

There were plenty of rumors about her but the worst one was that she was only with Vegeta for a title in the Saiyan kingdom. It wasn't the case at all but, one person kept all the gossip swirling. Chichi Ox of the Ox Kingdom on earth her father was a very powerful man. He was earth's king and he was a kind one also.

Despite her mother's actions against him he still supported her family and father when times went sour. Earth's most powerful and influential men were long time country club buddies. Bulma had known the princess for years and they had always had it out with one other. Bulma just shivered at the idea of her. Bulma disappeared from the limelight of society for a year and came back and met Vegeta.

The entire planet was talking about them.

Bulma loved him with everything she had and it seemed like he was the only one who didn't listen. Bulma was knocked out her thinking by an abrupt shove on her shoulder causing her to nearly fall on her face. Barely catching herself she looked back at the assailant to find no other than another bitch to ruin her day, The Duchess of Geronia, 18.

"Bulma that is a compromising positions for you maybe you should close your legs. I know how difficult that will be for you. "Bulma collected herself and looked at the short haired blonde android with blue icy eyes that were almost as intimidating as Vegeta's.

It was simple because 18 actually had a reason to hate Bulma really. Two years ago Bulma made the almost fatal mistake of hooking up with her suitor. It wasn't like she had sex with the guy but came very close. They were friends at one point unlike her and Chi.

"Eighteen don't you know it wouldn't take me that much to figure out how to deactivate your skinny outdated ass". Bulma smiled at her retort to her's. Bulma was a genius even though it was probably impossible because she was more than just metal and bolts.

She was more of a living entity, which was composed of materials. Eighteen's facial expression didn't change at the same cold expressionless face stood there.

"Don't flatter yourself girl. You not exactly one to be making death threats either because as I remember it, you're a slut and always will be a slut and your family has already been disgraced enough by you but I guess it's your mother's turn now".

Bulma looked at her and didn't even think twice before she landed a punch dead in the middle of Eighteen's face. She was sure her hand was broken anyways but she smiled as she saw the very human like blood trickle down her nose.

It wasn't long before Eighteen grabbed her by her jacket and tossed her into the near wall as the crowd around them formed. Bulma began to slap, punch and kick her way out of her grip which felt like a vice. Bulma got in a couple good shot but not before Eighteen started to drag Bulma by her perfectly styled hair. Bulma began to scratch and claw at her hand to make her let go. She finally let go and Bulma took no time to climb on top of her and start trying to give her the beating of her life.

Bulma was unexpectly pulled away by a very familiar face. Bulma fought to get let go as the man held her back. Watching the very tattered and torn Eighteen angrily stalking her way she fought even harder to be released but her fears were subsided when Vegeta arrived in the battle arena they created out of the dining room. He held back Eighteen by practically shoving her face into the wall.

"Let me go, I will fucking kill her, Vegeta". Eighteen just stared her down as the other man let her go.

"Bulma, your such a bad girl". The man whispered into her ear. "Seventeen don't even try to say this was my fault. You're whatever she is started with, me." Vegeta just narrowed his eyes at the man who was too close to his girlfriend for his liking.

"Is this whole thing about me again"? Even after the incident of the make out session Eighteen and Seventeen remained together after the whole thing was over with. Bulma rolled her eyes and just stormed out of the area and went to go find somewhere to cool down. Vegeta finally let Eighteen go as she turned to face him. "Out of respect for you I didn't kill her".

"Out of sheer control I didn't kill you". Vegeta went after her but was met by the same pair of red lips by the door.

"Didn't I tell you…she I damaging to your social status". Vegeta just pushed pasted her as followed Bulma's flickering energy signature. He could tell that she was heading to the parking lot to leave. Vegeta raced to catch her before she could un-capsule her car and take off. Vegeta arrived and to see her not trying to leave but she only had her head hung low on the steering wheel. Not bothering to knock he opened the passenger side door and sat in the car with her and just looked at her.

Bulma just began to cry after trying to keep it in for the last past two weeks. Bulma removed her head from the steering wheel and lay on Vegeta's shoulder. She didn't bother to wipe her tears his eyes just stuck to her now frail frame.

"Everyone hates me they think I'm a slut and that I don't deserve you and I believe them from time to time. They respect you and admire you. I'm beautiful and extremely rich and they hate me so fucking much."

Vegeta didn't say anything but tilted her chin and kissed her lips softly. Bulma didn't kiss him back just pulled away and turned toward her window.

"Can you just go Vegeta I just want to be alone"? Vegeta just looked at her and opened to door and left. "Well speak later".

Later that evening at Capsule Corp:

Bulma had her custom designed car on the lift as she worked under it as a stress reliever which actually worked. She was so frustrated she had to take her mind off her shitty life.

Things weren't supposed to be like this she thought to herself.

It was tough but she wanted to be like things used to be before she was with Vegeta but she didn't want to lose him.

Vegeta pulled up to the open garage and walked in and just leaned on the table next to her.

Bulma didn't immediately acknowledge him but after she finished configuring the computer which took about two minutes she felt him pull on the back of her cut-off shorts. Bulma just looked at him and frowned.

"I wasn't expecting you to come over". Bulma said finally saying something to him as she couldn't avoid him any longer. Vegeta pulled her hair back and kissed her salted neck from the sweat. "Are you telling me to leave"? He said snaking his arm around her waist and whispering in her ear. Bulma just pulled away from him and walked over to the sink as she lowered her car.

"No, you can stay for dinner if you want it should be done in about ten minutes". Washing her hands she just heard him blow his breathe as she walked past him. "Oh _may_ I"? He said sarcastically following her making her roll her eyes. Bulma made her way to the kitchen and opened the oven checking on the casserole she had prepared after she ditched school for the rest of the day.

"Vegeta I don't want to argue not tonight. " Vegeta walked over to her and pushed her into white fridge locking her wrist above her head. "Lose the damn attitude. Shit happens all the fucking time. You wanna wallow in your shit fine but you will do it alone woman. "Bulma looked into his deep onyx eyes as he restrained her. "Says the perfect Saiyan prince who has a matching perfect life."

He narrowed his eyes at her and could hear the anger in her voice.

"If that is what you think you're a fool. Do you not realize that my family was under tyrant rule from the time I was born until I was ten years old? Of course that was a walk in the fucking park you fucking selfish bitch. A couple of people don't like you, when someone is busy pounding your limp body in the ground waiting for you to beg into you crack for them to stop, then you can complain to me".

Bulma looked into him as she felt the pounding guilt he had just thrusted on her shoulders. He let her hands go as she placed them on his cheeks and kissed his cheeks. "I didn't know… I didn't know. I'm sorry you had to deal with that…Please…" Bulma just began to kiss his lips until he responded and kissed her back. He had never shared with anyone before.

The pain and the anguish that he was caused through his childhood. He never let anyone in or close like he let her. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck as pressed her mouth closer to his. Vegeta's hand slowly moved up the white tank top she had on that showed off her plump cleavage. Bulma allowed his advances. His tongue entered her mouth and he soon found dominance over her as he hoisted her up.

Bulma rested her legs around his waist as he simply balanced them. His hands now wrapped around her back and moved her over to the counter so she was sitting on the granite counters. Bulma kept her legs spread as his hand massaged her breast causing her to moan into the kiss. He rose the shirt up to the bottom of her bra.

"Oh Dear…I should have….umm…let me know when dinner is ready deary…" Bulma frozen as she heard her father's voice, she jumped of the counter and adjusted herself within two seconds.

Vegeta only had a sexually frustrated look on his handsome face. He crossed his arms in aggravation. "Daddy…umm, I and Vegeta were just cooking dinner. It's ready" The older man stop scurrying away from the steaming scene and a fit of coughing took over as he had to find his balance against the wall.

Bulma rushed over and helped him and led him to the dining room table. Bulma looked at his hand a blood ran down it. "Vegeta get me a wet rag please." She said kneeling down to his aid. He only rolled his eyes and proceeded with the request. "Oh, dear no. I was a young stallion once like Vegeta. I know what it means to have a pretty girl and don't make a fuss about me. You and the prince are always welcomed".

Bulma smiled at how sweet and understanding her father was.

Even though her cheeks were still red from embarrassment, Vegeta handed her the wet clothe the wipe away the blood. No one knew but her father was diagnosed with lung cancer three years ago. He condition was worsening since her mother left. He father say the worry in her eyes as she wiped his hands. "Oh, don't fuss over me. I would enjoy some of that delicious smelling food though." Bulma kissed his forehead and prepared two plates handing one to her father and the other to her boyfriend.

"Dad, me and Vegeta are going to go have a talk in the room. Do you need anything"? Bulma asked looping her arm with Vegeta's. He shook his head as he stuffed his mouth and only gave her a thumbs up. The entered her room which hadn't been utilized very much since she had been with Vegeta. The room was simple with only a couple pictures the most important thing was the closet. Vegeta slammed the door behind them and picked up where he left off in the kitchen.

He pushed her down on the bed and smashed his thin lips into her's.

Vegeta ripped the shirt off her exposing the lacy bra he saw her in earlier in the day. Bulma stopped him and smiled. "I really wanted to have an actual talk with you. Plus I've been working for hours and need a shower."

"Why don't we just talk in the shower?" Bulma shook her head to him and laughed. As if he was really trying to compromise with her. He just wanted to get her naked. Bulma pushed herself up and went over to her drawers and pulled out some clothes and underwear to change in. "What did you want to talk about earlier"? Bulma said walking into the bathroom turning on the bathtub water, setting her bubble bath.

"My mother is coming to the capital tomorrow and wanted to sit down and have lunch with you". Vegeta heard something crash in the bathroom and heard screaming as she stormed out the bathroom. "Why are you .telling ME!? " Bulma said looking at him as she was dressed only in the robe. He laughed at her and pulled her closer once more.

"You act as if it's a big deal". Vegeta pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "If you take off that robe women, I can show you a big deal". Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled the ties open and opened the robe to him exposing her nude body in all her voluptuous glory. His mouth went dry as he wasn't expecting her to do that at all. Bulma gave him a smirk and closed the robe and went into the bathroom and locked it.

"Damn her".


	3. Chapter 3

A Funny Story:  
**Author's Note: Watching the new year's Dragon Ball Z Kai really helped me capture our favorite characters btw Zarbon has and amazing bikini line. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I update soon during the holidays.**

Bulma sat in her car outside the prestigious restaurant thinking about what to say and what not too. She had never met with the Queen personally but they had spent time at the same formal events over the years. Bulma got out and smoothed over her dress hoping it wasn't too much or in her case too little. Her outfit was a dress that stopped above her knee and it was a navy colored dress that had a V-neck and no sleeves.

Her favorite pearl necklace that was short and earrings to match, her heels were a bit shorter than usually and her hair was complete straight this time. Bulma was nervous as she entered the restaurant and was taking to the secluded roof top as her stomach was doing acrobats on its own. A deep breathe and a proud face that with her shoulders held high was her formula to success.

She saw the queen sitting there looking very earthly with her pink designer sundress, oval sunglasses and black heels. Bulma's anger almost sky rocketed when she saw a smiling Chichi sat next to the queen having a drink. Bulma wanted to turn and leave but she knew she would just be admitting to defeat. Bulma smiled and sat down on the other side of the rectangular table.

"Bulma it's nice to finally meet you face to face. Would you care for a drink"? Velia asked ushering over the waiter with only the wave of her jewel encrusted hand. "It's nice to see you too your majesty, I would like a cosmopolitan please". Velia nodded to the order of the beverage as Chichi had the same stupid grin on her face. "Bulma that is an ugly bruise on your arm. Is that from eighteen kicking ass yesterday"? Bulma wasn't going to crack not this time. She wasn't going to lose her composure or self-control like she had done yesterday.

Bulma gave her a sarcastic smile. "And your face looks like a dropped pie". The Queen giggled slightly at the insult that was dished out at the lunch table. "Enough girls this is supposed to be a casual lunch not a damn arena, no one loves a fight more than me but this is not the place so shut up both of you". Both of their smiles disappeared at the tone of the intimating queen's voice.

"Now Bulma the reason I had my son to invite you here today is because I and the king of Vegeta himself is hosting the Prince's birthday here on Earth and I have chosen you and Chichi to plan it together. I believe it's for good entertainment. "Bulma wasn't the first to speak. "No I refuse." Velia rolled her eyes.

"Cut the drama Chichi, no one wants to hear your bitching". Bulma said smiling at her while standing to leave. "Hmpf…at least my mother didn't have to fuck over everyone she knew to make an excuse to move to the other side of the universe. I'm sure she was just too embarrassed to call you her daughter. I would if my daughter had…"

"Enough deal with your issues on your own time not mine". Velia said tapping her finger on the glass table. Bulma just turned around and looked at Chichi with a deep hatred. "I could destroy the person you've tried so hard to build Chi but, don't forget I grew up with you and I'm not the only one with secrets". Bulma threw the money for the drink on the table and gracefully walked out. She had to work out with Vegeta anyways. Chichi knew how to hit that spot but it wasn't just that.

What worried her the most was how she would use her secret against her.

Vegeta's House:

"Kakkarot you're a fool if you're still sneaking around with my sloppy seconds despite what you know about the harpy". Vegeta said mid-pushup as his friend mimicked his position linear to the ground. "Don't say it so loud. She doesn't exactly want anyone…to know so don't go saying anything to Bulma" Vegeta rolled his eyes and frowned at him. He got up and grabbed a towel and threw one on Kakkarot's face.

"She isn't even here yet. The bitch doesn't want to tell anyone because she's too damn self-absorbed." Vegeta powered down the gravity chamber and wiped his face with the dry towel. "Don't call her that…she just particular. I mean she has the right to be she's the princess of this planet, you could show her some respect". Vegeta deepened his scowl and shook his head. He was wondering what was taking Bulma so long.

Lunch couldn't have been that long. His mother was usually one to get straight to the point. "I went over to see her last night though. She was pretty excited to be having lunch with your mother today". Vegeta ripped the towel in half listening to the news. "Please tell me you're not referring to Chichi"?

Vegeta heard the door open and knew it was his women. "She finds a way to ruin my day one way or another". Vegeta saw Bulma ravishing threw the fridge as she tossed shopping bags on the ground. Bulma's face was submerged in the fridge as she pulled out a chocolate cake and bottle of her favorite wine and strawberries. That wasn't a good sign that was never a good sign. Vegeta leaned against the other size of the fridge as she closed it back.

"Are you going to stuff your face or speak"? Bulma slammed the glass plate down causing it to shatter. "You ambushed me; I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't have trusted you. Hell, I wouldn't even know your last name if it wasn't plastered around the damn galaxy." Vegeta wasn't going to let her finish this time. Especially since Kakkarot was only in the other room probably with his face against the door.

"Watch your attitude woman because I can get nasty with you".

Bulma just shook her head. She wasn't mad until she walked around the mall and thought about it. "You know what, I'm leaving. I'm going back home so you and your little Chichi can plan your party together without me because we are, DONE". Vegeta had enough, he grabbed her by her arm and pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I have company. You will bring your voice down and show me some fucking respect. You will not speak to me like you do everyone else woman because I am not to be toyed with. I have my limits even with you. If you want to talk fine it shall be if you want to leave. I will not chase after you like all the other guys you toy with". Kakkarot walked out the back gravity room and tried to sneak by.

"Umm…I'm going to go now". He said grabbing his shirt and keys. "Ummm… tell auntie I said I'll stop by the palace tomorrow when she gets back to Vegeta-Sei". He let himself out the door. Bulma watched him leave as Vegeta let her go.

"Don't put your hands on me again. I've had enough of all this drama. To top it all off you bring her boyfriend here. Did you tell your cousin how your fucking the both of over"? Vegeta just walked up the stairs into the room they shared and grabbed a suitcase and tossed it over the banister almost landing on her head. Bulma looked at him and ran up the stairs after him. He began to carry, her clothes and tossed them over on the floor. As she grabbed a red dress before he tossed it.

"Stop it those are very expensive and this one is Fendi". With one strong yank the red dress was ripped in two. One in Bulma's hand the other in his. Bulma just covered her mouth and sank to the ground with her half of dress. She began to cry at his knees, "You bought that dress for me and now it's destroyed." He instantly felt bad because he knew that despite how feisty she could be she was equally fragile. Vegeta sat on his carpeted hallway floor with his knees crossed. He pulled her close into his bare chest with one hand.

Her tears wet his skin as she dropped the dress and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry…" Her voice trailed off between the tears as she whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her closely. "I need you Vegeta…We need each other". He kissed her cheek and sat there. "I do enjoy you around quite a bit". Bulma wiped her face kissed him.

"Let's go out tonight and celebrate something, anything. I want to dance. I want to get drunk and do naughty things to you without hesitation".

"What do you have in mind woman"? He said with a perverted grin on his face.

Almost two hours had pasted as Vegeta sat on the couch down stairs waiting for his girlfriend to hurry up and finish off her outfit. Bulma descended the stairs in a ivy colored long sleeved dress that stopped at her mid- thigh which was a little bit too short for Vegeta's taste. He wouldn't bother her about it. Her hair was curled perfectly as her make-up was minimal.

"You clean up nice don't you handsome". Bulma said taking finishing off her drink she left in the kitchen. Vegeta's mouth practically dropped as she turned around with her back to him. The dress had no back for the most part. He wasn't sure how it was even staying on. The dress had a deep V- in the back of it was it clung to her curvaceous form. "Don't ever were that damn thing backwards." Bulma gave him the finger and took his hand and her keys.

He wore a simple black V-neck shirt with dark jeans and sneakers. It was nothing special but it didn't take much for him to look good. He shook his head and grabbed his black leather jacket and they exited the house. Vegeta realized that Bulma was tipsy before they even arrived to the packed out club. She was always more touchy when alcohol was involved.

Once they got inside they started to dance together. Bulma made it her objective to be as proactive with him as possible. Bulma grinned on his lap with every new song as he only held her close making sure no one could break the ecstasy they were in. After a couple songs and drinks, Vegeta got them their own private V.I.P area to have more private time. He laughed as he watched her kick her five inch heels off and pour herself a shot and one for him. Bulma literally crawled over to him and held his glass to his lips making him drink as she did the same.

"Ugh…I hate vodka, baby order something fruity". He only pulled her into his lap and rubbed her thighs as she was oblivious to remembering she had on a dress. Her hands just ran though his hair. He closed his eyes and welcomed the gentle motion of her petite hands on him. Vegeta felt her warm mouth on his ear lobe as she knew exactly where to touch him. She sucked the lobe gently and began to whisper into his ear.

"Let's go and do fucking disgusting shit to each other. " Her mouth also got more vulgar with every shot she took. Vegeta wasn't seeing through the same drunk goggles as her's but he was quite tipsy as well. "What do you suggest"? She didn't say anything just held both of her hands together as if she was holding a cup and opened her mouth and began to move her head up and down.

Vegeta couldn't help but give her a genuine laugh as she drunkly pretending to suck on him. "No need for that, despite how good I'm sure you are at that". Bulma laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands began to move up her dress that was already hiked up rather far. He slid his fingers up and down the silky slightly damp underwear.

Bulma bit her lip as he teased her. He watched her close her eyes as she enjoyed his subtle movements. This was as far as she had let him go before. He was trying to mask his excitement but his body was saying something else. He pushed the material aside and wasted no time placing two skilled fingers inside of her tight wet folds. Bulma practically jumped at the movement but relaxed as he placed his other hands at the small of her back.

His skilled fingers began to twist and turn in her as she buckled under his pleasurable and strategic movements inside of her. It was quite clear that he was no amateur. Vegeta pumped his fingers deeper inside of her causing her to let out a deep moan. Pulling his fingers out of her he gave her that famous smirk and licked his fingers with her juices dripping on them.

"So sweet Bulma, you should let me show you what a Saiyan can really do". Bulma nodded and stood up but not before she slipped on the heels she kicked off and banged her head on the edge of the table. In any other situation Vegeta would have been able to catch her but not in his inebriated state.

"Owwwww…" Bulma held her nose as the blood trickled down on her dress. Vegeta only shook his head and laugh. "Clumsy human." He grabbed an ice cube out the bottle bucket and held it to her bleeding nose. She held her head back as her hair went into a sloppy ponytail. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I'm not sexy like the girl you like but I love you more than all of them".

He rolled his eyes and patted her bloody noise with napkin.

"I know you do. " Vegeta grabbed her shoes and handed them to her and picked her up as she held up her nose to keep the blood from running. They made their way outside from the back door. He wrapped her in his leather jacket and took off into the sky. "Vegeta you can't fly you've been drinking".

"Unless I run into a plane will be just fine woman".


	4. Chapter 4

**An Enlightening Story**

Author's Note: So how was the lemon? Was it too much or too little? I didn't want them to get down to knocking boots quite yet because I want Bulma to have some sort of honesty. I've been told I've made her seem well in simple terms…easy. I want her to be a strong character to follow and Vegeta to be little be more softer than he usually is in a FF. Beware this is a drama fiction so expect it.

Vegeta woke up and smiled at the sleeping form next to him. She was gentle in her breathing as she slept on his chest. Vegeta just looked up at the ceiling fan and rubbed her wild hair down. Her wavy hair was messily hung in front of her face as she still had mascara smeared across her flawless skin. He gave her a simple peck as he slowly laid her head on the pillow that he once shared with her.

Vegeta felt a cool draft as he realize he wasn't covered by anything but the sheets.

He was only slightly confused and asked himself if he did do anything with the blue haired heiress last night. Vegeta shook his head at the thought. "Despite the alcohol I would have remembered an experience like that". Vegeta smirked at himself as he looked at Bulma as a slight snore rose from her petite frame. Bulma was defiantly going to feel like shit once she woke up. She was quite a light drunk which made for a bad hang over.

Vegeta slid on a pair of black sweat pants and cleaned his face in the large bathroom and finished the rest of his morning rituals. Vegeta looked around the house he was currently sharing and it looked worst then he remembered. He would just wait for Bulma to wake up. The place was a mess the clothes he threw over the banister were still there and there was knocked over lamps and pictures.

It was apparent he wasn't quite clear of all the events of last night.

Vegeta felt a very familiar energy signature heading his way steadily. If it wasn't for his Saiyan speed he wouldn't have been able to overcome his task. He tossed all the clothes in the nearest closet and began to pick up the broken glass and the bottles of alcohol left around the counter from Bulma's armature bartending. Which ending up and shit being spilt and half way drunken because of her previous intoxicated state. Vegeta tossed everything either in a closet or trash can. Not a minute passed as he heard his front door opening.

"Just what I need". Vegeta said looked over to the doorway close the pantry door and frowning.

"That is no way to greet a mother you haven't seen in months". Velia smiled as she tossed her long ponytail from her shoulder to its original spot. It stopped at the small of her back as she closed the door behind her. She was dressed in her Saiyan attire. The black spandex like attire and matching black boots, she wore a tight purple tube top and her Saiyan medallion that signified her status of royalty. The necklace was on a long chain that stopped at the bottom of her breast.

Her honey colored eyes gleamed and a lip that curved into a smirk that they shared.

"Why are you here? I'm only use to seeing you unless it's bad news you want to rub in my face or good news you want to rub in my face so which one is this"? Vegeta looked up the stairs and worried because he would never hear the end of it if his mother knew that Bulma was sleeping over or living there.

"Oh not this time, I'm here to talk to you about a certain blue haired girl who I'm sure is hiding somewhere around here". Vegeta grunted at his mother as she still kept that signature smirk on her face. She got up and walked around. "Is she still sleeping after your nightly excursions? I should go wake her". Vegeta walked closer to her and sat down. He watched his mother as she walked into the kitchen looking around at the halfway clean house.

"I thought human women were supposed to do the cooking and cleaning. This is rather unacceptable". She wiped her finger across the sticky counter and frowned. Vegeta only looked at his mother and shook his head. His mother wiped her delicate hands off and made her way up the stairs but not before Vegeta fazed in front of her.

"Do not wake her. I will do it myself; I still don't know why you even bother coming around here. Did father kick you out again"? Vegeta said with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Velia slapped his across his face just hard enough for him to feel it.

"I warned you not to speak to me like that again. Now do as I say, if I want to explain myself I will." Velia had changed her entire demur. Vegeta only stared her down as he felt the burn on his left cheek. It was best to do as she said the Queen was the strongest female on planet Vegeta and probably in the universe. She was not afraid to put him in his place. Vegeta obeyed her command hesitantly and walked up the remaining stairs and slammed the door behind him causing the foundation to shake under his feet and waking the sleeping beauty.

Bulma barely moved as she watched him walk over to her and sit on the edge of the bed. "My mother's here. Wake up so she can shut up and leave". Bulma's blue eyes winded at the thought of his mother being there. Then she looked as she felt the lack of clothes on herself. Tugging the cover around her naked frame she wrapped her chest. He saw the panic on her face.

"Relax woman nothing happened". Bulma relaxed as she was instructed and laid her head on the pillow. "Vegeta, I feel like crap and I don't think it just from the massive hangover from last night. My face hurts, I can barely breathe out my nose and my throat is burning". Vegeta listened to her complaining and frowned. "I'm not exactly sure what you expect me to do woman I'm not a doctor". Bulma frowned and just rolled over to the point that her face was no longer showing but submerged in a pillow.

He took a deep breath to try not and let his frustrations get to him. The women in his live completely drove him crazy not to forget that his own face was still burning from the slap he had received only minutes ago. He placed his hand on her back and instantly felt that her temperature was anything but normal. She was burning up, which meant she wasn't overreacting about being sick.

"Fine, what do you need"? He heard her muffle something into the pillow and rolled his eyes. "Louder woman…". She rolled back over still covering herself with the cover and wiped her face. "I need syrup and something to bring down my fever also something soft to eat like soup or ice-cream. Just go ask your mother she should know". Vegeta gave her a questionable look.

"Why the hell would I ask her"? Vegeta said pulling Bulma closer to him. "Didn't she make you feel better when you got sick'?" Bulma asked with an equally questioning look. "I've never been sick". Bulma looked at him and thought about the time she had known him he hadn't even so much as sniffled. "And even if I had been sick what would she have done about it". Bulma thought about that too. Saiyans weren't even half as emotional as humans. They kept their emotions inside so it wasn't that big of a deal to him she guessed.

"Come shower with me." Vegeta picked Bulma up bridal style with the sheets still wrapped around her. Bulma shook her head to him. "No… your mom is down stairs crazy. Plus I don't want you to see me naked…it's embarrassing". Vegeta carried her to the bathroom and placed her feet on the floor as she had a terrifying grip on the sheet that was drug from his bed. "First of all I don't give a damn about where my mother is and two, your beautiful what do you have to be embarrassed about? Plus what makes you think I've never seen". Vegeta smirked and began to strip in front of her.

Bulma's face turned bright red as Vegeta mentioned her body and began to pull his pants off only revealing his boxer and then them as his clothes fell on the tile floor. Bulma went to look away but Vegeta grabbed her arms and kept her from turning away.

"Listen, I'm not forcing you to have sex with me, just take a shower. Get in and if you still feel so distressed take a shower alone. " Vegeta stated as he began to pull the sheets away and started to lead her to the shower by her wrist.

Bulma self-consciously covered herself with her arms as they stepped in the warm water together. Vegeta placed his hands on her bare back and she jumped as he ran his hands down her spine. "Relax woman, you can wash yourself if you want. I only figured since your health is fragile you would want my help". Vegeta turned away from her and began to clean himself. Bulma turned and made sure he wasn't looking before she removed her arms.

Touching her nose she winced in pain. She couldn't believe it wasn't broken. She remembered hitting the table at the club and breaking the fall with the bridge of her nose. Without even thinking she took a peek at the godlike body of the Saiyan that she was showering with, that peep became an evaluation of his assets.

"Like what you see Bulma"? Vegeta said without even turning to look at her. Another blush crept across her face; this man had a hypnotizing aura about him. "Can I wash you"? Bulma asked humbly as if the answer was going to be no. Vegeta pulled her behind him by her wrist to the point that her bare chest was rested on his back. This caused a rush of heat to take over her body. Vegeta felt it and he held her arms securely in front of him. Bulma relaxed and laid her head on his wet back. Vegeta was only slightly taller than her so when she wore heels they were evenly matched.

Bulma felt like she could say in the sweet moment that she was having with him. He turned around and planted a tender kiss on her plump lips. Bulma smiled into the kiss as she returned it to him passionately. Bulma pulled away before she allowed herself to get too far. The warm shower did make her feel a little better and showering with Vegeta made her feel a lot better.

Bulma turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack and covered herself. Vegeta did the same and wrapped one around his waist Bulma walked over to him and traced his well-developed abs with her index finger until it was at the rim of the his towel. "Woman you may want to change in the room because I think if I see you like that again, I won't be able to resist having you". Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek and left the room as she was instructed before she was taking by the Prince.

Bulma had promised herself that she was going to stay pure after he last break up she had given it all to one guy and he had taken it and ran never to be seen again. Vegeta knew she wanted to wait until their relationship had some time to actually grow. He just didn't know the exact reasons, sure it was a known fact she wasn't a virgin but she didn't want to make that mistake again.

After she walked out the bathroom the cool air in the room made her cough as she held her chest. Finally the painful coughing stopped as she opened her drawers and put on underwear and black sports bra and a pair of loose grey sweatpants nearly completed her outfit. Bulma found her plush robe and threw it on and a pair of socks. She felt her head was being banged against the wall and she desperately need an aspirin or something and it was somewhere in her purse downstairs.

Bulma couldn't even remember that much detail from last night's events, more less where her purse was.

Bulma walked down the stairs and completely had forgotten that Vegeta's mother was sitting on the couch with her feet up with a chilled alcoholic drink in one hand. "Good morning Bulma. This planet does have its luxuries I must say. Nice drinks and senseless television what a combination" Bulma closed her robe and tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear. Velia looked at her and her expression changed slowly.

Walking over to Bulma she opened her hand and touched the tip of her nose. A bright beam came from the tip of her finger and Bulma wasn't sure if she was about to be murdered or what. Staring at the finger on her nose she felt the pain disappear from her nose. Hell she felt better altogether. Patting her nose she looked at Velia and smiled.

"What did you do?" Bulma asked rubbing her face. She felt like a million bucks. Her smirk appeared again and crossed her arms over her curvaceous chest. "Very rare and elite classes of Saiyans have special abilities. I can heal people if I choose." Bulma wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and gave her a hug. She stood there with a bewildered look on her face as she looked at her son with a smile on his face. Bulma let go as she realized that she wasn't going to hug back.

"What is this another human ritual"? The queen asked wiped herself of and fixing herself while regaining her composure over the incident. Bulma smiled and looked at her it was almost the reaction she had received from her son. "It's hug. It's a gentler and kinder way to say thank you when someone does something nice for you". Velia shook it off and went back to sit down.

"Keep your human emotions to yourself child. Vegeta go get late breakfast for me and the girl. You were on your way out were you not"? Vegeta jumped over the staircase and levitated above the floor. Bulma nodded to him signaling that she would be okay alone with his mother. Bulma crossed her legs and sat at the other end of the couch as Vegeta kiss her cheek and left.

"You've changed him significantly. I didn't think he was able to care about anyone besides himself but you have seemed to accomplish the impossible" Bulma looked down and the blood ran to her face as she tucked the hair again behind her bare ears. "Yeah but it seems he's the only one that likes me. The nicest Saiyan in the galaxy hates me, which is saying a lot because Goku doesn't hate anyone".

Velia smiled at her and laughed. "My nephew doesn't hate anyone. That is what growing up on an earth colony has done to him. Neither the less we know the same hate". Bulma raised her perfectly eyebrow and looked at her.

"What do you mean"? Velia finished her drink and placed the empty glass on the coffee table and was quite for a moment. Bulma pondered a bit about the statement. Everyone she knew spoke highly of the queen and her strength. She was beloved by all in the galaxy Bulma didn't see the similarities at all.

"I wasn't always queen you know. I was just a commoner; my father was a second class diplomat. He was killed in an attack and I never knew my mother because she died at my birthing. Once my father died I joined the elite army and met the king. We fought next to each other for years until he was actually the king of our planet. A tournament was held for women who wanted to be Queen since there was no suitor. I fought and destroyed my competitors. For years people say I was favored by the king to win, for years words were spoken about me. Until the day I had enough, I silenced all those who had opposed me and gave them a chance to fight me and I killed them all. I'm not suggesting that you take a Saiyans strategy all I saying is that…you write your own story Bulma. You're strong and there must be something else to you that my son's sees in you. Do not let even Chichi have words about you; she is just a talkative spoiled brat that is the only thing my son had in common with her. "Velia raised her head proudly and gave Bulma a sincere smile.

Bulma had never expected her to say that much or for her to compliment her. "You don't favor her over me"? Bulma asked looking at her. The queen busted out in a fit of laughter. "I only tolerate the girl because her father is a good king. The girl is quite annoying and loud. She is pretty but Vegeta went after her because she favored a Saiyan".

Bulma raised her eyebrow; she did wonder why the prince wasn't with a woman with his own race. There women were beautiful as well. Why would he even go after Chichi minus the royal status? Not that she was complaining…

The queen only shrugged her toned shoulders. "The boy is a puzzle I've known him my entire life. At first I thought it was a rebellious move but then he found you and the boy became smitten by your looks."

Bulma felt her heartwarming at the thought of Vegeta being in love with her. He had admitted to his love for her only a month in the relationship. He had proven it many times in the future. "I see you to be his Queen as I was my husbands".

Vegeta stood in the back door and listened to the ending of the conversation. Bulma looked at her with her mouth agape. "I…I…don't know if I would want to be Queen for anyone. Enough people hate me I don't need an entire race hating me not just because of who I am and because I'm not a Saiyan. I just want to be with him as long as I can."

Vegeta just walked back out the door silently to the point his mother wouldn't even be able to hear. If she didn't think this was his last stop with women then why would she waste both of their time. He took off to the skies and felt an awkward emotion in his chest. A human would only describe it as….Sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Sad Story**

Author's Note: So new rule enforcement. If you like the story then review. If you don't I won't update. I did this a couple stories ago and was reported for cyber bullying! Yeah you don't want to be reported on this site. But it was just an insecure douche bag who did it. But I think all is fair in fan fictions. Enough yammering back to the action at hand.

Vegeta impatiently tapped his finger on the dinner table. His mother had drug him back to planet Vegeta. It wasn't that he didn't like the palace on Vegeta-sei. It was just his parents were difficult to be around. They may have been in love at one point in time but not anymore. They argued all the time and it usually got out of hand. He had his own issues to deal with back on Earth.

It was Bulma…he heard what she had said about not thinking they were going to last.

Why should he even bother himself with a woman who did think forever of him he thought. There were plenty of them out there. There were entire rooms of them in the planet. Vegeta looked as his family ate at the dinner table. His mother was the only one eating as if they had any class. Vegeta wasn't hungry so he only sipped his wine.

"Son, the wonderful feast was made for a Prince so eat". The King said wiping his hands off on the napkin. Kakkarot looked up from his father's side and mumbled with food in his mouth. "Yea…Vegeta what's wrong"? Vegeta only pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. Standing he turned to leave the table _without_ being excused.

"Sit down boy". Vegeta didn't stop walking and he only said something smart making his father slam his fist on the stone table making his side crack. The Queen only looked on as she also stopped eating her dinner since her side of table had collapsed on the ground. "Leave him Vegeta." The king narrowed his eyes at her and stalked closer to her. "You dare tell me what to do "? Velia took a defensive stance as the king towered over her. Vegeta stopped walking as he slightly turned to his mother's side.

_Keep quiet mother_

No one dared intervene when these things happened. The king fist connected with her stomach as the Queen doubled over in pain. Velia was not so easily defeated as she grabbed the king's arm and bent it backwards bring him to his knees as searched for an exit. Head-butting her in her face, the blood fell to the floor as tried to gain her composure. Vegeta could hear the bone's breaking as she still held her own. His mother was no push over, that was for sure.

_Don't fight back your being foolish_

The king went to punch her again as she ducked and went to blast him as the guards climbed on her held her down to the ground. The king walked over to her and kicked her in the face and punched her couple more times causing blood to spew from her open wounds. King Vegeta pulled back her braid and held a blast to her face. The Queens' emotions were that of warrior. No fear in her honey colored eyes, she only spat in the kings face in disgrace.

_He's going to kill her_

"That was the last chance" Vegeta fazed in front of his father and redirected the blast into a column in the dining room. The king was in shock as the mirror like image of himself stood in his way. Vegeta flattened both of the guards that held her and lifted his mother off the ground and cradled her nearly lifeless body in his arms.

"You're a fool old man using others to do your work is the act of a coward." Vegeta held her as he walked down out the door carrying his mother. The king took a step back since his knew the strength of his only son. He dared not try to stop the boy. He could see the hatred burning in his son's onyx eyes. He knew the emotions of a Saiyan were nothing to be toyed with.

Vegeta walked his mother to the infirmary, her breathe was shallow as he felt it was too late.

Bulma sat at her desk and looked at her test. She had finished the test before everyone which was no surprise but she was worried about something more important, Vegeta. Not seeing him in the last past week was tough but him leaving without talking to her was even harder.

The bell rung as everyone turned in there test and Bulma adjusted her skirt and looked at her phone for the tenth time. Bulma walked out the room and made her way to her locker to get her books for the next class. She was actually doing okay without him being, as far as holding her own. She felt her luck was coming to a holt as she saw Eighteen approaching her.

Bulma turned to face her as her face was broadcasted with worry. That alone was enough to put Bulma off. The android was capable of feeling emotions but she rarely ever did.

"How is he"? Eighteen asked looking over her shoulder. Being taken back by the question Bulma looked at her foe. "Who Vegeta? I haven't seen him in like a week. Why"? Eighteen showed another emotion that Bulma wasn't sure she knew. Sorrow, Eighteen shook her head and pulled Bulma by her wrist out into the courtyard. Bulma knew that Eighteen and Vegeta were actually friends but Bulma worried that he was floating further away from her.

Eighteen let her wrist go and looked at Bulma. "I thought he would have told you first. The Queen is dead; it's all over the news." Bulma looked at her and instant tears came to her eyes. She had just talked to her and gave her better advice than her mother ever had. Then she thought about the pain Vegeta had already endured in his life.

"Eighteen…what happened"? Eighteen looked to the ground and her fist balled up tightly as she looked back to Bulma. "They say that she was killed in an attack on the palace but that is an awful excuse. The king is a brute; I know this all has to do with him. Actually I know that he killed her".

Bulma's eyes watered as she listened to the terrifying news. Bulma didn't even know that he was on the planet. Eighteen seemed so angry Bulma placed her hand her shoulder to calm her down. "I'm going to planet Vegeta, do you want to come"?

Eighteen looked at her with a confused expression plastered across her beautiful face. "Have you ever been to planet Vegeta, I have and they are not a very gracious race of people". She shrugged her shoulders and looked at her.

"Eighteen he needs me".

It only took Bulma three hours to get packed and said her goodbyes to her father. Bulma was an excellent pilot and engineer. Her ship was her own model that she had been working on for a good while. Bulma was worried and scared for her boyfriend. Vegeta didn't speak highly of his mother very often but he respected her. He wouldn't say he loved her but he cared about his mother.

Bulma took off in the ship and set the auto-pilot. Having never been to the planet she was nervous but she knew that Vegeta wouldn't let anything happen to her. Bulma had heard awful things about the planet. They took slaves but no prisoners. Goku had told her it was still run off of the class system. Bulma didn't know what status people would see her as.

She only prayed that it her rumors hadn't spread that far through space.

Thinking about the death of the Queen brought Bulma back to the thought of her own mother. It had been almost a month. Her mother and she had a good relationship. They didn't talk about the important things in life but they did talk. Her mother was very beautiful, the perfect image on earth. The blonde haired blue-eyed bombshell, Her mother came from good up brings and was as smart as her father.

She missed her a lot.

It was hard to believe that she would probably never come home or see her mother again. If she did come back she would be prosecuted more than likely. She would be in jail for the rest of her life. Her mother was too much of a free spirited like herself to be a caged bird. She didn't think that her mother was a bad person. Bulma just thought she did a bad thing and Bulma knew a little bit about doing bad things when you're a good person.

It took seven hour to get Planet Vegeta. The planet was so much different than Earth. Breaking into the atmosphere the planet looked desolate. Covered in red sand Bulma felt her ship at the docking port at the planet and Bulma thought about something. How was she supposed to be able to even get to see Vegeta? He wasn't just anyone as she forgets. He was the Prince of this planet, not just her boyfriend.

Bulma gulped hard as she grabbed her bag and looked at the stocky man they stood at the entrance of the ship.

"State your business on Planet Vegeta _girl"._ The man's low voice sent shivers down her spine but she refused to be intimidated. Bulma boldly asserted herself as she answered the man's question.

"I'm here to see Prince Vegeta, we have business". The man laughed and looked to his comrade who was dramatically sleeping. Bulma had enough of being laughed at and mocked this was the day she was over that part of her life.

"HEY! I want to go to the place now! If you don't take me God so help me. You will regret it when Vegeta finds out you didn't let the woman that he lives with in to see him during his time to need. So what will it be buddy"? Bulma poked the man in his broad chest as backed him up with every push and her eyes narrowed at him. Bulma felt her stomach drop. The man's face went to three different emotions at one time.

Disbelief, Humiliation, and Rage.

The man's hand rose to strike her but was caught by an unsuspected man.

"Bulma is that you"? Bulma turned to the familiar holding the man's hand back from hitting her. "Yamacha…" Bulma wasn't sure if she rather be killed by a strike of a Saiyan or encounter her ex-boyfriend. "You shouldn't lift your hand to a defenseless woman. I'm sure the Prince wouldn't be very happy if you struck his mate". The man grunted and snatched his wrist from him. Bulma thought to herself at the word he used, _mate?_

"Go ahead". The Saiyan said stubbornly. He escorted Bulma over to an aircraft as she reluctantly got in. "I'm guessing you're here for the funeral today". Bulma wasn't listening she just couldn't believe the man she had spent so much time forgetting was back in her life so quickly and sudden.

"What are you doing on here Yamacha?" Bulma said looping her fingers between each other. "I'm a diplomat Bulma, I try to keep peace in the universe and a lot of people are upset by the Queen's sudden death. Back on Agra things aren't good either, there's also a war with the Saiyan colony and I'm trying to soothe that over at the same time".

Yamacha Arga, wasn't a royal but he was very much so important in the worlds. His family was full of famous diplomats who mediated between planets. It was like a really bad dream. Bulma just hoped he hadn't talked to Vegeta because, knowing Vegeta he probably instantly hated the guy. After all the horror stories Bulma told Vegeta she hated him even more.

Bulma sat silent for the next half hour in the craft. Bulma saw the palace and was in complete awe. The building was the shape of a rectangle and it was the only palace she saw grass. It looked like each side was mile and a half long on each direction. The building it's was about four earth stories high. It was a piece of amazing architecture.

It wasn't even gated which meant sense, Saiyan could fly. The car landed in the courtyard and Bulma took her bag. "You're going to need me if you plan on getting any closer than this to your _lover". _Bulma rolled her eyes to him but he was right. They walked together as he took her bag from her. Bulma stopped and snatched it back.

"I can carry my own stuff." He held his hands up and defense as she held the bag close to her chest. Bulma felt the eyes on her as she walked behind Yamacha and the inside of the building was more lavished then the outside. The floors were made out of a marble like stone. They were a beige color and the walls were made of stones large white stones. Bulma looked around and she was lead to the courtyard. Bulma looked over the balcony and saw Vegeta and his father surrounded by other Saiyans who were dressed the same.

Vegeta got up to speak and she didn't understand anything he was saying as it was in his native language.

Bulma noticed when he saw her and his entire face changed when he saw Yamacha standing behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Angry Story**

Vegeta was started down by his father after the ceremony ended. Vegeta didn't know why he even let him approach him. The King made him follow him to a room that was closed off from the rest of the people leaving the burial. "Are you that much of a fool that you invited your whore to your mother's funeral? If I knew you were planning on disrespecting her I would have had my harem on my arm".

Vegeta gritted his teeth at his father and frowned. "You say that like you had any respect for her". The King took a seat and started his son down for what seemed like an eternity. "All women have their places and she learned her's the hard way. Does your winch need to be taught a lesson also". Vegeta eyes widened at his father's sickening grin he didn't want to think of the disgusting things his father would do or have done to Bulma.

"If you so much as look at her in away I don't approve I will kill you". The King stood and walked passed his son. "You will have your time Vegeta and I fear for you it is soon".

Vegeta watched his father leave and could only think about Bulma near the scarred face fool. His blood was boiling in his veins.

After Bulma had waited around the palace for her prince she defiantly felt like she was the alien now. Saiyans had no problem being direct or showing their emotions. Yamacha had finally let her side after she practically pushed him away after Vegeta caught a glimpse of him. Bulma held her bag to her chest and just tried not to stick out. Even though she was the only one with blue eyes and blue hair probably on the entire planet.

Bulma felt a forceful grip on her arm as she was being pulled by no one else besides Vegeta. He didn't say anything, just kept pulling her in his desired direction. She didn't try to pull away as he led her down the long corridor to a room that rivaled her own. It must have been his room because it was similar to the one on earth but three times its size.

He slammed the door and let go of her arm. Vegeta stared her down as Bulma's eyes didn't leave his. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? Are you aware of any of the damage you have done"? Bulma's emotions changed into anger. He was supposed to be happy to see her not yelling at her. She was there to comfort him not be confronted about nothing.

"Your mother was just killed I –" Vegeta stopped her from talking by grabbed her mouth and pushed her up to the wall enough to make her stop talking. "Do not ever say that again in your life. I don't know where you heard that but never repeat it". Bulma fought to pull his strong arm away from her. He was beginning to hurt her which he had never done before. Something wasn't right with him and he was taking it out on her.

He dropped her making her eyes water. She sat on the ground and said softly to herself. "You're covering for him…" Vegeta only looked away from her and gave her his back. "Leave". He felt her on his back as she wrapped her arms around his stomach he felt the hot tears on him.

"Vegeta please don't do this. I know how much it must hurt, Vegeta I know pain. Please talk to me." Vegeta instantly turned around and pushed her way as soft as he could manage.

"You dare say such a thing women. I don't remember hearing of your father brutally beating your mother in front of you as you just aimlessly watched. Have you ever been beating to an inch of your life, or have your nation oppressed by a tyrant who stripped your world of their pride and dignity. Do NOT tell me of pain because you know nothing of real pain".

"Vegeta…I-"

"No, because you're just a spoiled brat who's had a bad month. You Bulma don't belong here, you shouldn't have come, I might as well brought a concubine but I guess you've done fine by showing up with that baka on your arm. "Bulma tried not to let him see the damage he had done. But she just agreed she took her bag and opened the door to leave. She paused hoping that he was going to stop her but he didn't.

Vegeta watched her leave as much as he wished he could take back what he said he knew it was too late and he had went too far. It was for her own good because his people were a vicious race. He wished he could change what had just happened but it was done. Vegeta fell on his bed on frowned it was just one more scar that needed to heal. His mother was noble and he cared for her and it was too late.

ooOOOOOoOoooo

Bulma wasn't sure what to do or how to get back except to walk. So that was what she began to do. Bulma's feet ached as she made her way to what looked like a market. There were so familiar things but no capsules. How could she forget to bring her capsule car? Bulma had walked at least three miles already. Bulma wondered if there were hotels on this sand blasted planet but it wasn't like she could read or speak the language. She only knew a few phrases here and there.

Bulma smiled when she saw a familiar hairstyle. Bulma almost threw her arms around the man as she anxiously tapped him on his shoulder. Bulma jumped back as she frowned as the man looked at her. The man with a scarred face and meaner frowned turned to her.

"_Ief nas igh"!_

"I'm so sorry I thought you were Goku I mean Kakkarot". Bulma said hoping she wasn't in trouble with another angry Saiyan for the day.

His expression softened at the name. "How do you know that name girl"? He asked her curiously staring her awkward appearance over. "He goes to my school, do you know him or where he is?" Bulma said trying not to let her fear show and letting her confidence shine. "Fine, come with me". Bulma watched him take to the sky as she slapped her hand to her forehead.

She watched her float back down on the ground and looked at her. He landed on the ground and muttered something in his native language about humans. The only reason that the Saiyans and the Earthlings were common because they were the some of the most known planets. They had a treaty of allies and earth was under their protection. Earth was kind of the education capital of the universe.

They walked for about another half mile and Bulma wanted to die. They came to a house that looked like it was made of some sort of stone that she wasn't familiar with. The house was a good size which was imaginable since he was the king's brother. The house was beautifully decorated inside with a marble like floors and high ceilings. Goku turned around and looked at her.

Bulma looked at him with a very confused look on her face and Goku matched her.

"Umm…Goku who's baby are you holding"? Just stared at her he knew that Bulma was aware of his relationship with Chichi but he always knew if he told her that she would probably tell. He didn't say anything before she figured it all out.

"Oh my gosh… that's your son and Chi is the mother isn't she…Who knew someone so evil could create something so sweet. What's his name"? Bulma asked as the baby cooed at her.

"Gohan". He said hesitantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Surprising Story**

Author's Note: Okay I will write just a little more for you all. I love this story and glad the rest of you do too**. **Remember if you want an update then you got to review.

Bulma sat on the couch and looked at the perfect mix of her boyfriend's cousin, or ex because she still wasn't sure what happened. Also her nemesis but the baby named Gohan was so cute and sweet. "Can I hold him"? Bulma asked looking at the skeptical Goku. He looked down at his pride and joy and smiled to the blue haired girl. "Sure". Bulma reached for the infant and held him closely he was so small.

"How old is he"? Goku smiled at his son and proudly announced his age. "He is three months". Bulma tried not to focus on who the mother was just held the baby with a tail. Bulma stared at the tail as it slowly swayed. "Goku why does he have a tail and your dad but not you and Vegeta". Bulma barely noticed because humans don't have tails and on earth Vegeta and Goku fit right in.

"At that time Frieza had all the children born on planet Vegeta have their tails removed. He feared our race so much he did whatever he could to weaken us. Even though it didn't matter we still showed our strength and defeated that purple lizard freak". Bulma looked as Bardock chimed in he stood in the massive kitchen. Bulma listened to the story of Frieza.

"How did you guys take him down"? Bardock frowned at her earthling lingo. "The king and myself with a group of our planets elite warriors rose against him and his arm we spent months in battle but we came out victor". Bulma felt a tug on her hair that made her almost cry. "Wow he is pretty strong to be half Saiyan but he is quiet the looker. I bet your mother is proud of you". Bulma said rubbing her held while holding him tightly on her lap.

The room came to a awkward silence at the mention of Chichi. Bulma looked around and saw both Saiyans frowning. "That brat barely acknowledges her own son why do you think the harpy resides on Earth". Bardock spat the words out looking at his son. "Father it's not like that. She's still adjusting to becoming a mother that's all." Bulma listened to the excuse that Goku was making for his distant lover but Bulma knew the girl and well.

Chichi would rather decline she has a son then let her image of earth's princess be ruined.

Goku changed the subject and looked to Bulma with curiosity. "Bulma what are you doing here anyways? Did Vegeta invite you to the palace"? Bulma frowned and thought about the stress of the situation that happened only mere hours ago. "No, I thought I come and comfort him but he told me to leave pretty much kicked me out on my ass". Goku looked at her and he knew the offense that was probably put on Vegeta.

"Bulma it probably made him look disrespectful that you were there. Everyone knows your face and that you're his mate. I'm sure he didn't-" Bulma stopped him as the word was used. "Wait a minute why does everyone keep calling me his mate"?

Goku looked at her to see if she was really serious with him or was she being sarcastic. He had been on Earth long enough to know sarcasm but he was pretty confused with her unless. "Bulma are you Vegeta not mating… you know having sex"? A huge red blush crept over her cheeks and her eyes widened. Bulma tried to preoccupy herself with the baby in her arms.

A huge goofy grin came over his face. "Father, can you believe this the mighty Prince is a saint? Wow Bulma I didn't think you were so…" Goku stopped before he put his whole leg in his mouth. Bulma looked at him and dared him to continue. "That doesn't matter you nosey jerk!" Bulma yelled at him making Gohan cry. Bulma frowned and stood up and started to rock him back and forth and patted his back to soothe him.

"Can you just please take me to the loading dock so I can leave this dust ball"? Bulma whispered trying not to startle the baby any again. Goku nodded and took Gohan and laid him down for a nap. Goku looked at Bulma sternly and began to as for a favor.

"I know you and Chi don't get a long but-"Bulma cut him off before he could finish. "I'm not as heartless as her so don't worry about it".

Three Days Later Vegeta House:

Vegeta just lay on his couch and flicked through the channels. He hadn't been back to school in a week and didn't care to return either. He was having nightmare of the scene he let unfold in front of him. It was killing him to remember, especially when he was an expert at blocking out things that were too difficult to process.

He hadn't saw Bulma since she was on planet Vegeta. His house was cleared of her things when he returned to the planet he'd chosen to reside on. Vegeta missed her somewhat but he wasn't going to tell her that. He had already gotten in two altercations over her. Which reminded him why he was so mad with her, besides the point she should have never came to the planet. She showed up with the scar faced asshole of an ex which just added on the disrespect. He didn't invite her for a reason. Vegeta thought she knew if he wanted her around he would send for her.

Thinking about the situation frustrated him. Vegeta stood up to grab another beer from the fridge. Vegeta heard his front door opening but he didn't detect any energy source. He turned to see a blonde walking freely through his front door.

"Leave Eighteen before I make you". She slammed the door and walked into the living and took his seat on the couch. Vegeta let out a low growl; women were getting the best of him these days. He felt her piercing icy blue eyes on him as he gave her his back. "Why are you being a coward and hiding"? Vegeta faced her and frowned. "What do you want"? Vegeta asked drinking the beer while walking back in his living room.

"Why haven't you been to school besides the obvious? I know Saiyans and they don't mourn". Vegeta eyed down his old friend. He had known the android for years. She wasn't always an android. She was once just another being until the father changed the entire race into robots. He wanted their culture to thrive and that they were doing just that.

Frieza took a great interest in their race and that was how he had met Eighteen. At that time she was a child like him and trying to thrive in the hardship of the rule of Frieza.

"I don't have time for your senseless questions. Leave". He knew she wouldn't she was more stubborn than Bulma. "Then give me a real answer don't tell me Bulma ran you out of your own school." Vegeta just stared at the TV as a football game was going on.

"Oh so you two are the best of friends now"? Eighteen rolled her eyes at his statement and looked at him intensely. "No, but we have put are differences aside…somewhat".

"I told her not to go but she was worried about you Vegeta. She was really worried about you; she wanted to be with you in what she figured as a time of need despite the odds. The girl loves you and last I heard you were ready to beat Chichi ass over her". Eighteen said tucking piece of hair behind her ear.

Vegeta said nothing just hoped she got the point to leave. She opened her bag and tossed papers on the table. "Your work which I doubt you will do but, I know you'll miss your mother because even an android like myself does". Eighteen left him and there was a picture on top of the papers.

It was a picture of his mother and him. He was trying to escape a sleeper hold as she had a joyful smile on her beautiful face. "You were a fool to try anything with that psychotic idiot you called your mate". Vegeta grabbed the picture and took a magnate from the fridge and placed it in a frame that Bulma's picture once stood. He placed one hand on the fridge and closed his eyes trying to fight his demons.

Capsule Corp:

Bulma sat at her father's desk and waited for him to come back from the labs. Bulma spun around in the chair making herself dizzy. She let out deep breathe and looked at her phone. She wanted to call him, run back to him and kiss him but, he had made it clear to her. Painfully clear that he didn't want her around him. So she was going to give him what he wanted and assume he didn't want her at all.

Bulma watched the door open as she heard her father coughing coming from behind the door.

"Hey daddy, did you want to see me"? Bulma asked trying not to worry so much of her father's condition. "Yes, dear I did want to talk to you I've been worried. I've noticed you and Vegeta haven't been together since the news of his poor mother is everything okay"? Bulma shook her head trying not to cry.

"No, dad I think we broke up but... I'll be okay".

Dr. Briefs frowned at her and sat on the other side of the desk. "Oh sweetie did he say that". Bulma looked at him sadly and shook her head no again. "No but believe me it was implied. I went to planet Vegeta to see him during his mother's funeral and-"

Her father stopped her as his eyes bulged almost out of his glasses. "You went to planet Vegeta"? Bulma was confused with his yelling at her. "I told you goodbye"!

"I thought you were going to the mall or something. You could have been killed Bulma, not all Saiyans are civil and during a funeral Bulma! They do not take kindly to outsiders especially during a funeral of their Queen. I could understand his frustration". Bulma looked at him as he was siding with Vegeta over his own daughter. Bulma looked at him in disbelief.

"Dad you're taking his side…" her father took her hand and shook his head. "No dearest, you must understand though. He is a Prince and is held to a different standard then you and I. You are an extension of him". Bulma tried to understand why Vegeta was so mad but she didn't. She just saw his anger as him being a jerk to her.

"Dad you don't know him like I do. He was just being…Vegeta". Bulma said sadly she wanted to avoid thinking about him completely and father wouldn't stop.

"Think of it like this Bulma. If Vegeta came to your mothers' funeral God forbid, He shows up late in a bright red car with music blasting and…let's see in workout shorts and no shirt with a bad attitude. I think that would be the equivalent to the disrespect you showed Vegeta when you showed up unannounced. It's just their culture and if you love him like I know you do you will understand that".

Bulma turned away from him and started out the window of the forty story building. "I miss her dad". Her father frowned at his daughter and wished he could take away all her pain. She was too young for all of this. "I know, I miss her too". He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I have an idea, why not get away for the week. How we used to when your mother was here. Jump on the private jet and doing some shopping. In well let's see where that place you loved to visit…Was it Malian, Italy". Bulma looked at her father and smiled. He knew exactly how to cheer a girl up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Together Story**

Bulma sat in her room as she finished packing her bags. Her father was letting her be out of school for the week and she really needed it. She just needed to be away from everything and everyone especially a certain Saiyan Prince. Bulma huffed her breathe as she changed into some black leggings and a long grey t-shirt that was probably Vegeta's. Bulma smelled the shirt and smiled. She wanted to slap herself for it.

She was stuck on him but she didn't mind. Bulma wasn't ready to let go but she was going to listen to her father and breathe while giving him space. Bulma pulled her hair into a tight high ponytail and slipped on some sneakers. She wasn't worried too much about style since it was her plane and everything. She had packed summer clothes even though it was fall time.

In the Bahamas it was always summer and she loved it there. Her family had a beautiful and simple beach house there. They had spent a lot of summers' there together. Bulma grabbed her suitcases that were stuffed to the rim with bathing suits and shorts and sunglasses. She made sure that she was going to have a good time.

Bulma got in her car and she was supposed to meet her father at the air field. Bulma looked in her passenger seat and there was Vegeta's hoodie that Bulma was wearing two weeks ago before he had disappeared from the face of the planet. Shaking off the thought she pulled out her drive way and headed to the airfield which was centrally located in the city. Looking at her phone she saw a text message from an unknown number.

"_I'm having a party next week, you coming"?_

Bulma rarely ever got invited too many places since Chichi had practically deemed her untouchable.

"_Who is this"?_

Bulma texted back trying to focus on the road, she had mastered the skill of texting while driving years ago. Bulma was actually pretty excited about the text message.

"_Eighteen. Did you forget your boyfriend's birthday is next weekend"? _Bulma practically wrecked coming into the airfield as she read the message. Two reason's first Eighteen hated her and second with all the drama she had forgotten about Vegeta's birthday. Bulma parked her car and frowned she decided not to text back since she didn't know exactly what to say back.

Bulma looked at her phone and just cut it off that was the first step of her vacation. Tucking the phone in her purse she got out and looked up to the cloudy sky. It looked like it was going to rain. It matched her glum mood but all she needed was a massage and maybe a glass of aged wine and everything would be fine. The pilot took her bag. "Marvin where is my dad he was supposed to meet me"?

The pilot shrugged his shoulder grabbing the rest of her bags from the air car.

Bulma boarded the plane that could probably fit about twenty people comfortably. She sat down as the flight attendant came over and asked her for a drink. "Yes, Christy can I get a Pinot Noir"? The woman nodded to her and Bulma grabbed the plane phone and dialed her father. "Dad I'm on the plane where are you"? Bulma heard ruffling in the background and it took him a minute to get to the phone.

"Oh sweetheart, I'll arrive tomorrow, go ahead and have some alone time without me. I'll see you tomorrow". Bulma hesitantly agreed but it would be nice to have just one day alone she couldn't help but feel her father was up to something. The plane took off and she relaxed with her glass and wine and put her feet up as she wrapped herself in a blanket. Bulma closed her eyes and drifted away during her flight to paradise.

Five hours passed as the plane landed and she was woken up by the turbulence and smiled as she pulled up her blind seeing the island coming into view. She could see the bottom of the ocean almost fifteen feet out from shore. It was beautiful, "Just what a girl needs". She said out loud to herself as the plane landed and she was greeted by islander with floral necklaces and native drinks.

Bulma smiled as she uncapsuled her car and her luggage was loaded back into her car and she took off with her sunglasses in tow. She arrived at sunset which was fine by her. The sky was painted with purples and oranges as she smiled taken in the smell of the salty water. This was what she need as her convertible top was down and her sunglasses graced her face. Bulma pulled her ponytail down as she saw the beach house come into her view.

Bulma grabbed her purse and a bottle of wine she took from the plane and she walked on the granite stones that were still warm from the hot day's sun. Opening the door she was surprised to see the TV on and a beautiful smell of food coming from the inside. Bulma looked over the couch and saw a flame haired man turn and look at her.

"About time".

Bulma looked at him and could barely speak more less catch her breathe in her throat.

"What-what-are you doing here…" Vegeta stood up and walked into the kitchen turning off the stove and pulling a beer out the fridge.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you go so easily"? Bulma didn't know what to say she'd finally got him off her mind for a moment now he was right back in her life. She looked around the see if this was a joke. "How did you know that I was here"? Vegeta began to drink his beer and smirked at her. "I planned this with your father days ago; you thought this was that old geezer's idea"? He laughed and walked over to her and looked her up and down.

"I'm over you Vegeta"? Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and put her nose up to him trying to convince herself. He smiled at her and shook his head. "Is that why you are wearing my clothes still?"

Without even giving it much thought Bulma pulled the loose fitting black shirt from over her head and threw it at Vegeta. "Now take your shirt and get out". His eyes roamed over her tight stomach and perky chest in the simple black lacey bra. He let out a low growl and looked at her until he couldn't anymore. Before Bulma could walk away Vegeta was in front of her as his face was dug in her neck.

Bulma shuttered as he was so close to her. It felt natural for him to be so close but she forgot how fast he was. "Stop you're teasing woman, I will not so understanding this time." Bulma took all the might she had and resisted his irresistible smell and pushed him away. Bulma ran down the hall to her room and locked the door behind her.

She wasn't going to give into him so easily. This was supposed to be like this at all. He had hurt her and left her alone on the streets of his desert planet. That was going to take a lot more than just showing up at her beach house. He was going to work for it. Bulma laid against the door and felt a tear run down her face. Bulma was strong for her age and she rather be alone than walked all over by another guy.

Even if he was a sexy prince of a feared and respected race, she refused.

Bulma laid against the door as Vegeta pushed it open and poked his head inside and looked down at her. "Move from the door". Vegeta said tossing the shirt on top her probably for his sake. Bulma got up and put the shirt on and sat on the massive bed. He kneeled in front of her between her legs and placed his hands on her forearm and looked up to her.

"You told my mother that you didn't see yourself to be my queen." Bulma looked up at him and was surprised he heard that and how he took it. "Vegeta… we. I didn't think that we were that serious that you would even consider us getting that far. I mean it's only been four months and we've already broken up".

He stood to leave and she grabbed his hand. "If you leave then don't come back because I'm not playing this game with you. I can do bad enough by myself. I don't need you tearing me down with your hurtful words. I love you but I refuse to be treated like shit by another guy and that includes you. If you want to be with me then prove it." Bulma watched as he turned back and smirked at her.

"Calm down woman, I'm checking the food". Bulma only smiled back at him and let his arm go. "This is going to be an interesting week". Bulma said closing the door back and lying down on the bed looking up to the ceiling at the fan. She was in love with him and he was with her. They just had to figure it all out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Listening Story**

_Author's Note: Okay so I don't do these very often but really wanted to give you all my faithful readers and reviews a back story on this. I wrote this story because I just finished my other story Bolt Of the Blue a lot of girls/women hated how I portrayed Bulma. So I wanted to throw another edge in this. I want this story to be unique then everything else on the story archive. Also I want Vegeta to be seen in a different light not so harsh and rude to Bulma. He is a softy to her in this story and I wanted it to be spectacular. I love reviews and I love you guys for reading. Enough babbling let's get to it_.

Bulma lied out on the beach with water just barely touching her toes. It had been two days of her week-long vacation and Vegeta and her had been sleeping in separate beds. He hadn't said much to her but it seemed like he was nervous about something. She tried not to let it bother her because she was still waiting for that five letter word, sorry. It was about two in the afternoon as she was working on her tan in her white simple two piece bikini. She wasn't exactly sure what Vegeta was doing today.

Lately he had been just around the house watching tv and doing a little bit of cooking and cleaning. Bulma looked up at the sky and just wondered. She wondered about a lot and then it hit her. She never asked Vegeta if he knew about his cousin's son. Bulma jumped up from her beach towel and hit a brick wall falling back into the sand on her butt. She only heard a chuckle and looked up to a smirking Vegeta.

"You are quite clumsy aren't you"? Bulma shook her head and looked up at him as he stood in front of the sun casting as shadow over her. "Vegeta, every time I'm trying to relax you seem to destroy the moment". Bulma stood up and brushed the sand off her. He smirked at her as his eyes rested on her chest making her cover herself.

"Pervert". Bulma said turning her back to him. "That's an even better view". He said staring at her perfectly shaped behind. Bulma rolled her eyes and headed back toward the house until she felt a pair of arms around her. She knew trying to get away was useless. Bulma turned around in his arms and couldn't deny that he was very handsome indeed.

"Can I help you"? Vegeta just kept backing up with her causing her to smile as he was playing a game with her. She had to stop him; he wasn't getting off the hook so easily.

"Are you still pouting"? Vegeta said counting to walk into the clear waters of the beach with her locked into his arms. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. They almost matched the water perfectly. They had walked into the water until the water was about to their midsections. Bulma was just a bit shorter than he was so her head came to his nose. He looked down at her lifted her to the point that they were face to face. Bulma hesitantly wrapped her legs around him but she couldn't help it.

It felt like with every second went by she was losing resist to his sexy forces. He had a certain power over her that she wasn't sure if it was good or evil yet. Bulma placed her hands on his shoulders to insure her balance. "You're asshole". Bulma said staring back into his almost black eyes. He raised an eyebrow to her. "You're a spoiled brat". He replied to her floating deeper into the water.

"Did you know about Gohan"? He frowned at the statement. "Stay out of it, Bulma". Bulma looked out into the see and that told her he did. But she didn't understand why anyone would want to protect Chichi. Then again it wasn't like Chichi wouldn't use the information against her. Bulma looked back at Vegeta when his hands rose from her thighs to her butt.

"I was wrong in some sense of the word". Bulma rolled her eyes because that was probably as close as she was going to get too I'm sorry. Bulma wrapped her arms around his next and clung to him. Laying her head on his shoulder she looked at the water as it mirrored their image. Bulma whispered in his ear making him pull her back and look in her ear.

"Let's go in the room". He wasn't sure if she was saying what he thought he was saying but wasn't sure if it was right. Vegeta changed his position to the point that he was carrying her bridal style out the water. Bulma clung to his neck not that she was scared of falling. They walked together and Vegeta held her to his chest. They finally made their way to the house and Bulma reached to the ground with her feet. Bulma pulled him by his hand into her bedroom. Bulma pushed him on the bed to a sitting position and climbed on top of him.

Vegeta welcomed the action and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. She scooted closer in his lap and wrapped her arms around his strong neck and crashed her lips into his. There kisses weren't very slow as much as fierce and passionate. Vegeta placed both of his hands on her ass and squeezed her tightly. Bulma didn't mind that their bodies were still wet from the salty ocean.

Her petite hands ran through his wild hair as her lips worked for dominance over his own. Bulma pushed his toned chest back making him relax on the bed. Bulma thrusted her hips on him feeling his bulge building beneath her, she smiled into the kiss as his hands massaged her back and rested on the strings on her top. There tongues collided as Vegeta allowed her to have all control of him. He was enjoying being dominated by the petite blue haired vixen.

Bulma hands ran over her scarred chest as she began to kiss his collarbone. He let out a slight moan as he pulled the bra top strings and she stooped her advances. Bulma held the top covering herself. Bulma didn't say anything but jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

He looked up at the door in confusion. He wasn't sure if she changed her mind or what. She just jumped up and left him alone with a hard bulge growing in his pants. Not a minute passed until she reappeared with a bottle of lotion and only in a towel Vegeta raised his eyebrow. She snaked closer to him and laid on the bed face first. Looking back to him she tossed the bottle of lotion at him.

He caught it and looked at her. She removed the towel revealing her milky skin. The towel stopped at the small of her back. She was going to make him do a little work to get back in her good graces and even more to get in her pants. He gave her a devilish look and unscrewed the top of the lotion. "Close your eyes women".

He poured the cool lotion on her back and rubbed it into her skin. Bulma moaned a little bit as the gentle strokes felt nice on her tensed skin. Vegeta was going to get something that he wanted out of this. That he was going to make sure of, his hands crept below the towel Bulma was so sure of the motion but she didn't stop him. He moved closer to her. As he was almost on top of her, he felt her unsureness but was willing to continue his subtle assault.

Letting his hands float above her skin he created a small amount of energy in his palm and ran it above her skin. Bulma had never felt such a feeling, not even from sex. But whatever he was doing it was exhilarating. Bulma breathe became shallow until she couldn't control the urge anymore. She pulled his hand back causing him to stop. He knew exactly the effect that he was having on her.

Bulma held the towel to herself and stared at him. "How about we go home and pretend where normal teenagers"?

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and ran his hands over his face. "Why, you and I are far from normal woman". Bulma laid on his chest as he wrapped one around her naked waist. "Oh and next time you tease me like this there will be no turning back". Bulma looked up at him and kissed his chest. She stared at his serious face.

"Deal". Bulma replied to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Girl Story**

***Warning Girl Drama***

***Lemon***

Bulma situated her outfit as she stood in eighteen's room waiting for guest to start to arrive. Bulma looked in the bathroom at her childhood friend curling her almost platinum blonde hair. Eighteen had a body that rivaled Bulma's almost. She wore a dark green strapless mini dress and a pair of expensive killer heels. Bulma looked at the ceiling that was completely glass. Bulma had been in the room so many times but it felt nice to be sort of friends with her.

The girls did have a mutual interest though and that was Vegeta. Bulma loved the idea that Eighteen could care less about her boyfriend. He was out with his cousin and some other Saiyans. He had turned nineteen today and he didn't seem very excited this morning when she had went to see him. They had gone back to living at their own houses and Bulma had quiet the surprise for him tonight.

She was ready; Bulma Christine Briefs was ready to finally give herself to him.

After they leave the party her dad was out of town and they were going to go to her house. She couldn't have been more excited. "It's unbelievable that Vegeta has fucked you yet, it seems he must really like you". Bulma looked at her and that was a compliment coming from her. Looking at the cold android the girl was literally flawless. "I'm glad I waited Bulma stood up and adjusted her own dress. It was a little bit more humble than Eighteen's but not by much.

Her hair was loosely curled as her bangs were swept to the side. Her dress was black with one sleeve that was a goddess type dress. The dress draped across her petite shoulder and the dress stopped at her mid –thigh. Eighteen came out the bathroom and sprayed herself with perfume. "Oh and Earth's Favorite Bitch is coming. It a formality thing". Bulma looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"As long as she doesn't say anything to me we're fine". Bulma heard the door open downstairs and hoped it was Vegeta. "Calm down its Seventeen not your lover boy. You should really learn how to read energy signatures." Bulma frowned but shook it off. They walked down the stairs together to see Seventeen sitting on the couch with a couple of bottles of alcohol and pretty big keg sat on the counter in the kitchen. Eighteen smirked at her longtime boyfriend and walked over and kissed him softly on the lips.

Bulma never understood them. Never she knew Eighteen for the past four years and didn't understand. Seventeen was a suitor for her that was created but Bulma could have sworn in front of the Gods that they were related. His featured almost perfectly mimicked Eighteen's but his features were more masculine.

He was handsome that was for sure. That was the main reason she hooked up with him in the first place. "Bulma come here look what I bought". Seventeen called out to Bulma holding a little plastic bag full of white pills. Bulma got closer to the bag of narcotic and shook her head. "I'm sure it will make the sex great for you tonight". He said pulling Eighteen into his lap.

"You told him!" Bulma yelled looking at as she rolled her eyes at her. "Bulma people have sex all the time, so relax. Believe me I'm doing you a favor, A Saiyan would rip your weak self in half". Bulma had never thought about that part about, Vegeta being amazingly strong and being able to fly and what not. She mostly looked at him as if he was a human. It actually scared her because it wasn't hard for Vegeta to bruise her from just barely touching her.

Eighteen smirked at the worrisome feature on Bulma's face. "Relax; Chi can clearly take a dick so you'll be fine". Eighteen always knew what not to say and would say it anyways. "I'm going to get a drink and finish getting ready. Come get me when people start arriving."

Eighteen watched her ascend the stairs to her room and smiled at the made underneath her. "What are you thinking Eighteen?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "I'm thinking that tonight is going to be healthy dose of crazy". He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Oh, I know it will be".

Vegeta arrived at the party late of course about an hour after it started him and his entourage found themselves stumbling into the party. They had their own private strip show at his house and of course a couple of shots. He was pretty good about his liquor he was just excited about having Bulma on his arm tonight. Vegeta got to the massive house that had people pouring out of it in every direction and the music blasted. It looked like the whole school was there I honor of his birthday.

"Wow Vegeta, this party is great you better thank Eighteen". Goku said screaming over the music so his cousin could hear him. Vegeta smirked it was a rather nice turn out. They entered the house together and Vegeta zeroed in on her location she was in the kitchen and he saw her standing around a circle watching someone binge drink there selves in a coma. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her femine waist and breathed in her sweet scent.

Bulma jumped at his movement but relaxed when she looked and saw him clung to her. Bulma smiled and turned around and kissed his lips tasting the alcohol still lingering on lips. "Are you drunk"? Bulma asked nonchalantly, he shook his head with a no. "Not yet but I'm rather close." Bulma smiled and kissed him again more playful this time. She had a couple drinks herself but she wanted to make sure she was lucid of tonight's events.

"How about a body shot for the birthday boy for his lady". Seventeen announced causing the crowd to cheer all attention was on the two that were in the middle of making out. Vegeta smirked and her and nodded. "That does sound nice to the birthday boy". Bulma smiled at his coolness of the phrase. Goku pushed them both forward to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Everyone cleared the way for them.

"Take off your shirt Vegeta". A random girl screamed from the crowd making everyone else scream and chant for him to take off his shirt mostly intoxicated horny girls who wanted a sneak peak. Bulma wasn't so sure about the display but it was clear that the tipsy Vegeta didn't need more egging on. He pulled the V-neck off exposing his chest and a couple of battle scars that just added to his rugged features.

Everyone already thought she was a slut she was positive licking him publicly would help her image. Bulma shrugged it off as she was handed the tequila. It was too late now. Bulma slowly licked the skin making him smirk and gently poured salt on him. Eighteen handed her a lemon and she handed it to Vegeta. Preparing herself in a swift motion she licked him, drunk the strong beverage and sucked the lemon in his mouth.

She hated the taste of tequila but everyone seemed to love it. Everyone clapped and chanted as they watched the public display.

Bulma smiled as Vegeta spit out the lemon and pulled her into another sensual kiss. Bulma pulled away she wasn't comfortable with all the attention on her. Goku clapped and was met by a pair of dark brown eyes smiling at him.

"Chichi" he said smiling back at her. "Wow you look amazing." Goku looking the princess up and down. She wore a dress that was deep red that had a deep v-Neckline in front of it that stopped between her boobs. Her hair was curly and completely blown out with sexy curls in it.

"How about me and you go somewhere a little quieter? Goku could never say no to Bulma that was how his son had come alone. Goku followed her like a loss puppy up the stairs to a bedroom upstairs. Chichi closer the door behind her and smiled at him. He was quiet handsome and tall and just gorgeous to her. "So what do you wanna talk about"? he said sitting back on the bed. She rolled her eyes and locked the door.

"I don't want to talk at all, I wanna do the minium amount of talking when we start". She stalked closer to him pulling her shoes off. She sat in his lap and immediately pulled him into a deep kiss. He didn't protest, his hands pulled her closer to close the space between them. They had instant chemistry the first time they were ever together that happened to be only a week after Vegeta dumped her.

Not that his cousin cared that he was with her he felt sorry for him most of the time. Vegeta always told Goku that she was an evil bitch. Goku just saw her was misunderstood that was all. A month after their first encounter she was pregnant. Chichi wouldn't talk to him until a week before the baby was born. She regretted it a lot but she loved her son, she did. She just wished it didn't happen then.

It also didn't help that he wasn't even a Prince like Vegeta. She was ashamed of him and her son but she loved them both. That was why the baby lived on Vegeta-Sei. Her parents both knew and welcomed Goku and Gohan with open arms but she just couldn't let the world know she had failed.

Chichi pushed him back on the bed and pulled his short over his head licking his smooth skin and biting and nipping at him. His eyes remained close as he felt her pleasuring him with her mouth. He watched her work at his belt buckle as she un-buckled his pants and worked at the lining of his boxers. The princess always got what she wanted what was for sure. Chichi examined his hard member and smiled.

"Goku I just started and you're as hard as a rock". Her hand moved up and down on his enlarged part. He just sat up and watched her teasing him. He was particle paralyzed from her touch. Her hand moved up and down on him making him moan. Chichi looked up to him as she lowered her head on him and placed him in her wet mouth. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he pulled her hair back so she wouldn't be interrupted. He was quite the gentleman.

Goku really didn't want to lose himself just yet. He stood up as she remained on her knee in front of him. She looked up to him as he pulled her hair into his hands and began to thrust himself in her mouth. Chichi wasn't use to him being so forward. He usually just allowed her to have her way. She allowed him to continue but she could feel herself losing control of the event.

It felt nice to be dominated by him.

He stopped and decided that he needed her. Goku's animalistic side craved the girl that was knelt before him. He pulled her up off the ground and raised her up. He pushed her on top of the dresser making her back hit the mirror. A small crack appeared on the mirror. She was taken back by his force as he parted her legs. Within a blink of an eye he had ripped her underwear clean off and tossed them somewhere.

The couture dress was lifted almost to her stomach. Goku wasted no time plugging himself deep into her warm and wet folds. She screamed in a deep and sensual delight. Her nails dug deep into his skin. He grabbed her butt pulling her close so she could feel the extent of his full length. He was thrusting himself faster and harder into her than he had ever before. His frustrations with her was being displayed but in the most joyful way.

He pulled her leg around him making her wrap her legs around him. Pulling her hands from around his neck he pinned them both back by her wrist. His forehead connected to her's and he started her down. She saw the beast inside of those onyx eyes as her breathe became more shallow. Chi wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. He was devouring her she loved every second of it.

He changed his pace to slow down to deep strokes pulling out to the tip and sliding back into her tightness. She stuttered in pleasure and screamed as she began to climax. He felt her tighten on her and removed his hands from pinning her down to wrapping his arms around her back holding her. Chi pushed against his chest trying to escape the ecstasy. It was all becoming too much for her.

He came inside of her and tried to catch his breath as he released the vixen. Chichi ejected herself of the dress but almost fell as her legs felt numb from his assault. Goku caught her and smiled at her. "You okay there princess"? He said sarcastically, She pushed him away and regained her composure as she went into the bathroom and slammed the door. He only shook his head.

How could someone be in a bad mood after that? He thought to himself. Gathering his own clothes he put them on. He found his shirt and pants and put them on. He reached in the pants and hoped the small box was still there. The door opened as she came out. "When are you coming to see Gohan? He really missed you and so do I". She frowned to him and sat on the bed.

"Goku, I don't know yet soon I'm sure". Goku just looked at her and her beauty. He was happy to be with her but things seemed to be getting worse.

"Chi I'm not trying to be a jerk but, it's been like a month since you seen him, doesn't that bother you". She looked up at him as he sat next to her eyes followed his movement. "I try and I'm still trying can we talk about something else". He decided to hold his tongue this time since he had something important to say. Goku took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of her.

Chi watched him in disbelief as he kneeled in front of her. "Chichi, I love you and our son so much and I want to be a family a real one. So I guess what I'm say is, will you marry me?" She looked down to him and was in awe.

"Goku… I-I…no.I haven't even graduated yet. There is so much I want to do-". He slammed the box tightly and stood up. "You know what Chichi just forgets it. Bulma was right, you're a selfish bitch and you are ashamed of me and Gohan".

Her entire demur changed at the name of the blue haired heiress. "Bulma…Bulma said that, so you listen to her!" Then it hit him about every word he said. Gohan, she knew about Gohan… "How does that bitch know about Gohan, Goku you better start talking"! She yelled at him standing up not even being close to his level. He just realized that he put both feet in his mouth.

"She was at the house and while she was holding him she…" He felt a sharp pain on his cheek from the princess. "YOU HAD THAT SLUT IN YOUR HOUSE HOLDING MY SON…your sleeping with her aren't you…? He looked at her and stared down the petite raven haired girl. How could she get what he said from that?

"What no, I'm not having sex with anyone but you". Chichi was enraged, she could barely see straight. "Don't lie to me, then with my son in the house. I'm going to kill her and when I'm done so are we". He grabbed her arm and kept her from going anywhere. "I didn't do anything and he is both ours. I wouldn't do that".

Chichi was going to get him back as he devised the perfect plan in her head to get him back. "No he isn't. What are you that stupid Goku? I was still sleeping with Goku after we got together. If anyone is the father it's him". Chichi gave him an evil smirk and his facial expression changed. Chichi wasn't very good at energy signatures but his flickered of the scale.

000000

Vegeta stumbled to open the door as he pulled Bulma into Eighteen's room and pulled her on top of the bed. They both laughed in a drunken manor as Vegeta struggled to get his balance. Bulma laughed as he tried to sit up and kept falling back down. Bulma climbed onto of him in a drunken state and balanced herself by pressing her palms in his chest. She began to sing as he was already shirtless. She kissed starting at the nape of his neck.

_Happy birthday to you…_

As the song progressed she got lower and lower.

_Happy birthday to you…_

Bulma reached his toned chest and licked him and sucked on his sun kissed skin.

_Happy birthday Vegeta…._

She kissed the rim on his pants and teased him as her warm mouth ran over her abs. Tasting his skin and running her hands over him.

_Happy birthday to you…_

The door practically flew off the hinges as a fuming Goku came in causing her to fall off of Vegeta on to the floor. Vegeta almost instantly sobered up as his body went on defense mood. Goku didn't even say anything before he punched Vegeta square in the face. Bulma looked in awe at the scene before him. Before Goku could hit him again Vegeta caught the oncoming fist and kicked him hard in the stomach making him stumble back. Chichi ran down the hall and came in the room and was as shocked as Bulma.

"GOKU STOP IT PLEASE". Chichi yelled trying to pull him back, without warning she received an elbow in the face making her almost pass out. Bulma wanted to laugh as she saw the girls nose bleeding. She screamed in pain which didn't seem to faze either one of the Saiyan warriors. "What the fuck are you laughing at"? Chichi asked holding her bleeding nose.

"Oh nothing I just wish I was the one that hit you". Bulma said standing up trying to hide her smile. Chichi had enough of her for a life time. Chi wiped her nose and practically tackled the taller women and they rolled into the hallway.

Bulma was surprised that she was just attacked as she saw the other fight going on in the room. She frowned at the girl as she was on top of her. Bulma kneed her in the stomach making her fall off of her. Chichi stumped over as Bulma pulled off her earrings and tossed them somewhere. A crowd was forming in the hallway since the balcony was just right there. Chi was quite the fighter and Bulma knew it would take a lot more than a kick to knock her down.

Chichi grabbed Bulma by her hair and slammed her head into the wall and pulled her hair making Bulma yelp in pain. Bulma took a chance to get out of it and head butted her in the head. Chichi stumbled back held her nose in pain. If it wasn't broken before it was now. Eighteen appeared on the scene and was in awe of the damage that was happening in her room.

Seventeen jumped between the Saiyans and pulled Goku away. He was fighting out of pure rage and was getting sloppy with technique. Vegeta stared him down as he wipped the blood from his face. Chichi was bent over in pain and the whole scene was quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Boy Story**

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the follows but reviews is where it is at. I need suggestions and actual words; it's just as easy to

"Explain yourself now". Vegeta said sitting on the couch in the princess's house. Everyone escaped back to the Chichi house after the party was broken up by cops and everyone invaded the party. They all ended up at Chichi's house away from the palace. Everyone looked a mess from the party and the fights that had broken out between them. Out of everyone Chichi looked the worst. Her nose was broken and her face was blue from the bruises.

Everyone set to themselves expect Eighteen and Seventeen who were playing referee. Bulma was sitting on the arm of a chair and Goku stood on the opposing wall. He looked more pissed than anyone in the room.

Chichi looked around with the ice on her nose and stood up and decide to exit before Eighteen stepped in front of her. "My nose is broken I need to go to the hospital so move"! Chichi screamed in the blonde's face. Eighteen stepped closer to her. "I'll break something else if you don't start cleaning up this mess you made with your loud mess".

"Just let her go Eighteen, she's said enough". Goku said standing to leave himself. "NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL SOMEONE EXPLAINS WHY MY NIGHT WAS RUINED". Bulma yelled holding an ice bag to her cheek that had been bruised in the fight as well. Chichi spun around and stared down Bulma and didn't say a word until Goku opened the door to leave.

"Please don't go let me explain, lets' just talk". Goku didn't turn to face her just close the door back. "Yes, Kakkarot stay so I know why I was attacked". Vegeta said walking over to Bulma inspected her cheek. She smiled at him and they both looked back at the pleading Chichi.

"If we're going to talk then do it in front of everyone. Tell him what you told me, or does he already know". Goku said walking closer to her with his arms crossed. He looked like a classic Saiyan. He was cold and angry ready to fight once again. Chichi shook her head and grabbed his hand as he snatched it away.

"Tell him or I will Chi. I'm probably never going to speak to either you again I just wanna hear you say it to him". Chichi closed her eyes and bit her lip. Everyone looked tattered from the fight that erupted. "It's not true so we don't have to say anything".

"I wanna here him denying it then". Vegeta was getting pissed off with all the secretive back and forth between them. As was everyone else, "Get to the fucking point. I rather not sit around her playing fucking Jerry. Explain or don't either way I will be gone in two minutes. "He said in a low threating tone letting go of Bulma's waist he walked over to his cousin.

He stood next to Chichi still not looking her in the eye. "Go ahead". Goku said with a deadly glare finally looking at the bruised princess. Bulma took a deep breath and started her story. This time she took his hand and held it with both hands.

"I lied about it Goku. I just was to mad when you said Bulma was at your house holding our son. Vegeta isn't the father you are.I thought you were sleeping with her. I mean think about it. She slept with Vegeta while we were together why wouldn't she have sex with you. I swear on everything, it was a lie to spite you. I was wrong, I was so wrong please stay". Everyone was silent especially the duchess of Geronia. She knew that Goku and Chichi had something but a kid. Bulma's blood began to boil as she slapped Chi-Chi's hand out of Goku.

"Listen, Chi squash it! I didn't not sleep with Vegeta, when you two were together. I didn't I didn't even know about Vegeta until I started going to school here. I didn't steal Vegeta from you and I didn't sleep with Goku. I don't know why you're so fixated on me when you're the one with your legs open to any Saiyan with a dick". Bulma felt a sting on her cheek from receiving a slap in the face.

Bulma was in disbelief that she had just slapped her in the face. "I saw the two of you leaving that party together at the begging of the semester. I know the two of you very well." Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the back of her dress and stood in front of her.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing here but, you tough her again and I will be the one dealing with you. I haven't slept with you since the day I dumped you for flirting with Kakkarot. You and him have nothing to do with me." Vegeta changed his glance to look at Goku.

"Next time it won't be so easy to sneak up on me and even I know you're better off without her". With that Vegeta took Bulma they both left together. Goku sat down and placed his head in both hands. "Eighteen can you guys excuse us". Eighteen gave the ravened haired girl a nothing sharp glance as they both took off into the night air.

"I never knew a human could be so cruel". Goku said looking up at her. "Goku, I'm sorry". He shook his head to her and stood up to leave this time. "When you're ready to accept me and my son then maybe we can talk about tonight". Chichi watched him leave and sat there walking all alone. She had royally fucked up this time that was for sure.

West City Academy: One Week Later

"Bulma your dress was amazing at Vegeta's party. Oh and happy late b-day Vegeta". A ditzy girl said up to the couple in the lunch room. Bulma looked at Vegeta and raised her eyebrow. "Did someone just speak to me"? Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as they continued to walk together. Bulma shook it off and linked arms with Vegeta. "So are we still going to have dinner with my dad tonight"? Vegeta rolled his eyes and huffed his breathe. "I hate formalities woman."

Bulma stopped in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "He's leaving right afterwards so we can do what we've been planning all if you catch my drift". Vegeta shook his head at her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Isn't bribery illegal here"? Bulma laughed and kissed him softly. "Only if you accept it".

"Can we get going my dad going to be home in like two hours and I promised I'd cook, lover boy." Vegeta smiled devilishly to himself, he most defiantly had a deviant idea. Vegeta led her to the car with his arm wrapped around her waist. He held her close to him as he always had. He watched eyes following them as he opened the door to the bright red air car.

"Hey Vegeta we need to talk". Vegeta closed her door and turned to the taller Saiyan. "Radian, what is it you want?" The man with the long braid gave him a coy smile. "My mother wanted to invite you and your mate to a formal ball. It would be a honor to have our prince there". Vegeta didn't say anything just thought it over.

"We will be there not leave my site, I have more important things to tend to this evening". The man bowed his head to him and left with another off putting smile. Vegeta shook his head at the odd boy. He wasn't related to Vegeta. His father was just a political cowering diplomat that had never saw battle. He hated diplomats but his father would hear of it if he declined the offer.

He climbed into the car and they took off to the sky toward Capsule Corp.

"So what was that all about"? Bulma said snaking her hand into Vegeta's lap. He raised his eyebrow at the forward motion of the blue haired vixen. "A formal invitation to dinner, you should enjoy it". Vegeta tried to watch the skies as her hand kept moving in closer to a bulge in his pants. Her fingers began to move in a circular motion on his privates.

"I do enjoy a party". Bulma said narrowing her eyes to him. He pulled into her driveway and placed both hands on the steering wheel in front of him. "Woman, once I open this door, I will take you up to your room. Rip off all your clothes simultaneously and fuck you as hard and long as possible." Vegeta's eyes stayed forward as Bulma's face turned bright red.

"Vegeta…I want our first time to be romantic and special". He rolled his eyes at her and frowned. "Fine, I'll let you pick the first position". Bulma rolled her eyes and at him and got out the car grabbing her purse. "Vegeta…my dad will be here in one hour and forty-five minutes. I also have to cook so…" Next thing she knew, Vegeta hoisted Bulma over his shoulder.

Bulma gasped in surprise at him. "Vegeta stop I'm not even in the mood". He laughed at her and smirked at her attempting to fight with him. He felt her petite fist, beating on his back.

"Woman, I smell the lust coming from between your legs. I'm not idiot". Bulma slapped his back again. "Vegeta you can't force me to have sex with you". Vegeta opened the door to her room and tossed her on the bed.

"Bulma once were done, I promise you'll want to beg for more". Bulma smiled at him as he climbed on top of her. His lips clashed with hers as he didn't hesitate to make the first move. His hand soon found its way up the pleated skirt making Bulma jump at his cold hands. She didn't stop him as he pulled the lacy underwear aside. His finger massaged the smooth folds begging for entrance.

He looked into her oceanic eyes and kissed her chest. "What's your choice"? Bulma looked down to him. Her body was screaming for him. To have that release from him. He looked to her for an answer. Bulma bit her bottom lip and nodded to him. Vegeta finger moved into her wet folds. Bulma clinched the sheets as she felt herself tighten on his fingers.

His fingers curled inside of her causing her to moan out in pleasure. Vegeta looked up at her as her eyes tightened and she chewed her bottom lip. He enjoyed the look of ecstasy on her face. He stopped and pulled her closer to the point she was sitting on his lap. Bulma pulled off her jacket and he led hot kisses down her sweet smelling collarbone.

Bulma pushed him against her wooden headboard and smiled sensually. As she began to un-button his collared shirt, Bulma pulled her hair out the ponytail and worked on his pants. She could feel his eagerness growing underneath her. She smirked at him kissing him again. This time more forcefully her tongue slid into his mouth. He playfully bit her bottom lip and pulled away from the kiss.

"You are quite excited today aren't Bulma"? Bulma playfully slapped his naked chest. He flipped her off of him as she lay on the bed. Vegeta unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her matching bra. He ripped the bra and shirt off her leaving her ample chest exposed to him. Bulma out of reflex tried to cover her, Vegeta restrained her arms back.

His mouth covered her chest causing her to squeal in satisfaction at her boyfriend's handy work. Vegeta enjoyed the feedback he was getting from her as she struggled to free herself from him. "Vegeta I need you now, please." His tongue licked the pink flesh as he nibbled. He laughed at her request kissed her between her soft cleavage.

He pulled his arms away and released her. She pulled her skirt away and underwear and leaned over the edge of the bed. "You said I'll get to pick". He smiled and removed his own pants. Bulma moved her hips back and forward tantalizing him. He grabbed her hips and bent her over completely and whispered into her ear.

"Lay on the bed, Bulma". He kissed the back of her neck and as she did as instructed. Vegeta climbed between her legs and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Pushing him into her she screamed as he entered her tight walls. Bulma wrapped her arms around him securely. She didn't want to let him go. He slowly pushed into her trying to control himself.

His worst fear was hurting her. Bulma legs soon found there ways around his strong waist closing the remaining space between them. He buried his face in her hair. Vegeta quickened his pace causing her tighten her grip. He positioned one arm on the stable headboard as he began to maneuver himself in her wetness that begged for him.

"Vegeta…please I can't take anymore…"He let out a low growl and grabbed her wrist from around his neck and restrained her. The release of not having sex for months had taken quite the toll on him. Being with her was making it all worth it with every lust induced stroke to the love making grunts. He closed his eyes as his pace became rapid.

"VEGETA"! Bulma yelled as he became more wrapped up in the moment. He covered her mouth and hushed her. She had passed her breaking point and began to crumble under him. He climaxed on top of her. Bulma's entire body shuttered under him as she was completely out of air. Rolling over he laid on the bed and covered her along with himself. They wrapped their arms around each other and he kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful". Bulma laid into his chest and smiled. "My vagina is smiling". He smirked at her and then his smile instantly disappeared as a blonde busted through the door.

"Bulma are you okay, I heard you screaming bloody murder…." Bulma's eyes widened as far as possible as the woman jumped into action. Bulma struggled to cover herself under the sheet.

"MOTHER GET OUT".


	12. Chapter 12

**An Arguing Story**

Bulma sat in the living room shamefully with Vegeta as he had his nose turned up to the ceiling. He looked over to the blonde woman who stood before them as her lips were twisted into a frown. Bulma held her head into her hands and Vegeta could see the embarrassment splashed on her face. Vegeta didn't understand what the huge deal was about. On planet Vegeta there was no big issue about sex. He was more pissed at his mother than anyone.

He had waited for months for that moment to finally present itself and it was disturbed by a shrieking woman.

"Bulma please explain this to me, who is this man"? Bulma looked up at her mother and frowned. "If you were here you would know, wouldn't you…His name is Prince Vegeta and he's my boyfriend". Her mother's eyes bulged from her head to Bulma as she looked to Vegeta. She smirked as she announced his title. "Bulma please don't tell me this is the son of King Vegeta". Bulma nodded to her mother as she grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"No, I'm not having this. He's a Saiyan a blood thirsty brutal Saiyan and I will not have my child whoring around with one. I don't care what kind of title he has before his name. I want him to leave, now". Bulma looked at her mother in shock as she felt her cheeks turning red. Her temper was flaring as she listen to her mother just walk in the door and start demanding her around.

"No mom he isn't anything like that. If anyone should leave it's you. At least he's one person I can depend on that won't abandon me". Bunny looked at her daughter up and down. She was in what looked like the boys baggy t-shirt and sweat pants that didn't seem like they were her's either.

"Watch your mouth Bulma. I'm still your mother and this is still my house and what I say goes. Now show him out". Bulma stood up to her mother literally and shook her head in disagreement. "Why don't you leave, because clearly you don't live here anymore?" Bunny eye began to twitch as she looked at her opposing force and gave her a stern look.

"I'm not saying it again. Either he leaves or you both leave." That was all she really needed to hear. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and stormed out the living room with him in tow. "I'll be back for my stuff later and by the way I'm not a whore and even if I was I'd still be better than you". Vegeta pulled her out the house as he felt her body temperature rising. Bulma practically ran to his car and stopped before she opened the door.

Vegeta stood behind her and just looked. "Are just going to stare at it or get in". Bulma turned around and rested her head on his shoulders as she began to cry. He hated to see her like this. Then again he hated to know that someone else could make her cry. Vegeta did what he did best and wrapped his arms around her waist as her tears began to moisten his shirt. Vegeta looked down at her she still wore his clothes.

Vegeta cursed the Gods that even something that was supposed to be so special to them turned so ugly. He would have figured that he was used to it but this time he was angry. His angry was because of the woman that he had choose as his mate had been hurt.

He loosened his grip on her and wiped the hair out her puffy face and kissed her forehead. "Bulma you should let the enemy know they have the upper hand by leaving your emotions out." Bulma pulled away from him and opened the door. "I'm not a Saiyan". He rolled his eyes and blew his breath at her. "Could have fooled me"? Bulma laughed at his statement as he pulled out of the drive way.

Vegeta watched her regain her composure wiping her face with her shirt. Her eyes were red and face was puffy and irritated.

"You know I wanted her to come home so we could have that relationship that we never did but, now I regret it." Vegeta wasn't one for deep conversations so he decided to sit this one out. Bulma reached over and grabbed his hand that laid carelessly on the gear shift.

"I'm sorry about how today ended. I wasn't expecting my convict of a mother to walk in on us having sex for the first time. That had to be embarrassing for you"? He raised his eyebrow to her and glared. "Why would that be embarrassing, it's sex woman it's a completely natural thing." Bulma just stared at him and in disbelief.

"Vegeta, my mother walked in on use naked in bed together. She heard me screaming your name. That is embarrassing, should I even ask how that would be handled on your planet?" He just grunted and kept driving.

"The person would turn around and leave. It would be treated as such if anyone is stupid enough not to assume what a man and woman are doing behind closed doors. If anyone is to apologize for insolence and being irresponsible it's clearly the invader." Bulma listened to his logic as she just rolled her eyes and smiled. If only he knew how funny she thought he really was.

"Ugh…what I'd do to be there right now". Vegeta pulled into the drive way of his own mini mansion and didn't make a move to get out the car. "What exactly would you do"? Bulma raised a perfectly arched eyebrow to him. Bulma looked at him with curiosity plastered on her face. "What are you talking about"?

"I hate when you play the repeat game with me. To go to planet Vegeta with me right now for say what the humans call spring break. Not a day longer and we leave tonight so you should start using that big brain of yours. I want an answer to my question within the hour".

Vegeta got out the car and just left her there to her own thoughts. She was in clear disbelief that he would take her there. Take her to HIS palace on HIS home planet. Excitement wasn't even the word that could be used in such a scenario.

"I have to pack!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A Relaxing Story**

**Authors' Note: Sorry for the long update and this will be a good one. I've been finishing up school and now it's back to writing. Enjoy and update. Also find me on Instagram: lemiabron**

"Don't leave the room without an escort. Don't go wondering around the palace it not safe. This is not earth people don't care about you. You are just another alien in their eyes. Understand this Bulma, don't go anywhere without Nappa on your on your side." Bulma pounced on the bed and looked at him.

"Jeez can I go to the bathroom without _Nappa"_. Bulma said sarcastically rolling her eyes and frowning. She tossed her long braid over her shoulder and rolled on her back looking up at the Prince in his element. "Don't toy with me woman this is not a game." Vegeta said looking down to her with his arms crossed over his armor that he wore when he was on his planet.

He wore black spandex, black boots and his hard armor that was white that held the royal insignia on it in red. His cape was a royal red and it completed him. Bulma blushed when she watched him get dressed that morning. Bulma had a prince and it was really sinking in when they arrived. People bowed to his feet and no one looked him in the eye.

Servant had bowed to her when bringing her breakfast this morning.

"I don't think it's a game but I'm on vacation. I want to see things and, I want to buy things, I want to see you." Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat next to her and she placed his head on his lap. Bulma felt him wipe a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"When I'm here its business, we will have our own". Bulma huffed and looked up at him and rubbed the plated armor on his chest and drew circles on him. "So…does that mean I can go shopping"? He pushed her off him gentle on to the bed and adjusted himself.

"You're a temptress woman. Don't touch me either. This outfit can cause complications". Bulma laughed as she looked at the bulge attempting to from in the tight fitting dress attire. He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Don't leave his side Bulma, please". Bulma nodded and kissed him on the lips. The large wooden closed and she looked up at the marbled ceilings and got up to get dressed. She figured she might fit in better if she wore their clothes. Vegeta had her handmade items delivered this morning she smiled at the thought.

"I can get used to this."

Bulma changed into the dress and if anything it was more revealing than her normal clothes. The dress was white and had slits that started at her thighs and went all the way down to the floor with the flowing white material that felt almost like pure silk. The neck line was draped in many ways exposing a small part of her cleavage and the rest of the dress was a halter. Her back as totally exposed as she looked in the mirror. She undone her braid and shook her long tresses free.

Fixing her makeup she looked and saw a golden like belt on the edge of her bed she wrapped it around her waist and placed a golden necklace that had an unfamiliar insignia on it. The middle of the necklace had a large sapphire in the middle of it and she just loved the shine of jewelry. The door opened and she turned to see a very large man with a tail wrapped on his waist and a single braid.

The man wasn't just big he was buff and Bulma was a bit uneasy but she didn't let that stop her from ranting.

"HEY, I could have been naked you jerk. Do you not knock on this planet?" The older man frowned and sucked his teeth at her. "Hurry up I didn't volunteer for babysitting today so let's get to it". Bulma slammed her brush down and got up and walked past him practically pushing him out the way. Bulma began to open random doors and look around.

Nappa raised an eyebrow at her erratic behavior. "What are you doing girl"? Bulma slammed the last door and looked at him and placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "I'm looking for Vegeta so I can tell him that you're too important to show me around today. I wouldn't want have to BABYSIT"! Bulma yelled causing other Saiyans to look at the situation unfolding in the palace.

"NO, I didn't say that! The Prince doesn't need to be bothered!" Nappa said almost in a plea to the blue haired heiress. Bulma crossed her arms and smiled. "Well then let's go shall we"? Bulma smiled to herself as the large man followed behind her almost dragging his feet on the marbled floors.

**The Inner Circle Market**

Bulma looked around and was amazed at all there was too look at. She wished at Vegeta could have been there with her instead of the grouch she had instead.

Bulma was fully aware that the market probably wasn't a place for a prince. _Her Prince_ at that. Bulma was just so intrigued with everything it had got her mind of her situation at home completely. Eyes wondered to her as she left the palace and her jewels were catching all types of attention unwanted included. She had collected many souvenirs.

For all the aliens there she wasn't sure why she was the one to stick out.

Picking up a necklace that looked like it was at least a couple of karats she looked at it as it shined in her cerulean eyes. "That necklace is only six hundred zeni but for a rare flower like yourself it give it to you for four hundred zeni". Bulma smiled and pushed Nappa slightly. "I don't know how much that is but pay him Nappa".

He frowned and pulled out the gold coins and tossed it at the man. "Would you like me to put it on for you"? Nappa placed his arm between the merchant and Bulma so he wouldn't touch her. "Just bag it and don't touch her". The merchant withdrew the necklace and placed it in a bag and handed it to Nappa.

Bulma looked up at Nappa and frowned. "What was that about"? Nappa rolled his eyes. "You are Vegeta's mate and nobody will touch you". Frowning at him she really didn't like people kept calling her that. "Whatever".

Nappa walked into a restaurant and directed her to sit down. "Sit down don't move, I got to piss". Bulma looked around and the man had another necklace that she just wanted to look at. It was only across street a few feet and she would be back before Nappa realized. Bulma got up and darted between the people on the crowded dirt road.

The man smiled at the approaching Bulma and gave her a coy smile.

"Your back, where is your body guard"? Bulma smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about him he's just a little bit up tight that is all. Can I see some more of your necklaces"? He nodded and opened a curtain in the back.

"Come I have an expensive collection in the back for the high end customers". Bulma smiled and looked at him and followed him in the back. Bulma looked and only saw dirt in the back. "Ummm…do you keep them in a box somewhere". Bulma said looking around the empty lot as she felt an arm tight around her waist and her mouth.

"You must be very important to have on a royal insignia on your necklace. I bet the prince would pay anything to have you back." Bulma felt all her energy draining as the aliens hand crept around her waist pushing her up against a dirty brick wall. Bulma tried her best to fight him but it wasn't working.

She felt like she was dying.

Bulma felt the alien release her as she felt something that sounded like a rocket had just taken off.

Her hands hit the red dirt on the ground as she barely supported herself. Nappa ran over to her as she saw a furious Vegeta. She wished she looked away quicker as she watched him decapitate the creature and fry his body with a blast, a green. Vegeta shoved Nappa out the away and grabbed her by her thin waist and took off to the sky with her.

They landed on his balcony and he pushed her into the room and closed the balcony door. "WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? WHY BULMA I ASKED YOU ONE THING YOU DID THE TOTAL OPPOSITE"! Bulma picked herself up off the floor as she looked up to him. A vein was popping from his head and his jaw was tight.

"Vegeta…I". He stopped her and pushed her toward the mirror. "Look at you, at your clothes. He was prepared to do anything to you". Bulma pushed him away from her as he squeezed her shoulders tightly.

"You're hurting me"! Bulma didn't want to look at her stained clothes or her tattered appearance in the mirror anymore.

This is not compared to what he would have done to you! Your life was draining by the second. I left a high leveled meeting to save your life because you couldn't just do as I asked for once in your life Bulma. I wasn't going to lose you". Bulma looked at him as he just stared at her.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I just thought that it was okay. I was wrong." Bulma said walking over to him placing her hands on his shoulders and laying her head on his back. His muscle twitched under his clothing and she turned to look at him.

Vegeta face was riddled with worry and turmoil as he looked off in the distance.

Bulma walked around and placed her hands on her face. "Vegeta. I should have listened to you and I didn't mean to worry you so much baby." She kissed him slowly and pulled him closer.

Vegeta took a moment to responded be couldn't resist her to much longer. His hands wrapped on her and pulled her down on the satin sheets. Bulma stopped and looked at him. "Vegeta is that the first person you ever…." Vegeta shook his head. "No, it's not this is a war torn planet. It's not like earth."

Bulma nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about that but…do you want to take a bath with me". Vegeta looked at her and smirked. "Does it involve having sex"? Bulma got up and dropped pulled the dress down proving she wasn't wearing any underwear. Vegeta appeared behind her and carried her into the bathroom.

The bathtub looked more like a pool as he gently placed her down into the emerald green water. The tub was at least five feet deep, she watched him strip and enter the tub from the stairs. Bulma swam over to him and wrapped her legs around him.

"I hate the thought of another touching what is mine…" He pushed her against the wall of the tub. Bulma gasped as he began to assault her neck and kissed her lips. Vegeta's tongue caressed the inside of her mouth and tasted her softly. Bulma rubbed the back of his neck running her hands through his thick hair.

Vegeta turned to see the door opening as Bulma attempted to cover herself. Vegeta grunted in frustration as a guard came in. "Prince Vegeta. The king has requested your presence at dinner with your mate". He rolled his eyes. "Fine, get out'!

Bulma rested her head on his shoulder as the door closed behind the guard. "So I guess we'll resume this later." Vegeta gave her a devilish smirk as he looked down at her reflect of her naked body in the water.

"There is no need to stop now…"

**Dinner with the family how does that go?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Really Confusing Story**

**Authors' Note: I'm asking for at least five reviews before I update again. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapters flames and critiques welcomes by all means. I love to make process at any cause. **

**Caution: Lemon**

Bulma laid on the bed naked as Vegeta began to get dressed after their steamy bath together. Vegeta stood there only in his underwear and looked at her as she was covered in only a sheer sheet that was on his bed. His eyes just outlined her body as she just laid there staring at him smiling a sensual smile. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed"? Bulma got up off the bed and wrapped herself in the satin sheet.

Vegeta didn't say or move an inch as she began to lead kisses down his neck and run her hands over his boxers. He watched her lower herself to the ground and he watched her mouth open on him. He clinched he jaw as her mouth was warm and he hated her to know that she had control over him. The only movement he finally made was running his hands through her still damp hair from the bath.

Bulma pulled away and grabbed Vegeta's hand. Bulma dropped the sheet and Vegeta followed her into which every direction she wanted to lead him. His eyes looked over her milky, flawless skin. No imperfection was left on her but a minor bruise he noticed was forming from the lustful bath they had just ended less than an hour ago. Bulma placed her hands on the edge of the bed and shook her shapely rear in front of him.

"How about a quickie"? Vegeta smirked and dropped his briefs to the marbled floors and approached her tantalizing offer. He looked down to her as she looked up to him with begging and hungry eyes.

Vegeta pulled her back on him and her moans filled the spacious room. Bulma hands gripped the sheets. She felt like she was going to lose her mind was the intense pleasure filled her entire body at once. Looking back to him she saw his eyes closed as he seemed to concentrate. His full length filled her as she never felt anything like the sensations he brought to her.

He could make her like this just by a single glance.

Bulma's thoughts were broken as Vegeta's paced quicken and his hands pulled her waist making her wince at the pain. Vegeta opened his eyes and laid himself on her back and began to whisper in her ear. "I could do whatever I want to you right now…but". Vegeta pulled out of her and found his underwear. Bulma collapsed on the bed as her eyes begged for more.

"What was that"?! Bulma asked looking back at him as he had a sinister smirk on his face as he put on pants. "You shouldn't be late when the King of Vegeta invites you to dinner". Bulma grabbed the cover and covered herself and walked the bathroom and slammed the door.

Vegeta wouldn't allow her to think that she had any type of power over him. Vegeta had to make it seem he didn't need to have sex with her. In all reality it took all his Saiyan will and power to pull himself away from her. He could tell how frustrated she was but, they did need to get ready.

After about an hour Vegeta was ready to break down the bathroom door and drag her out. He huffed and crossed his arms as he stood on the balcony. "Unless you're dying you better be done getting ready". Bulma rolled her eyes as she turned in the mirror. She was going to wear one of her favorite dresses from her personal closet from back home. She ran her hands down her sore body. Vegeta told her it was a formal dinner so she never turned down the chance to get dolled up.

Bulma smiled at her dress in the mirror. Her dress was a deep emerald green color with golden jewels on it. The dress was floor length and was tight on her body all the ways down to her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a tight and neatly done bun. Bulma smiled at sweetheart neckline that perfectly enhanced her breast. Bulma clipped in two emerald green diamond earrings and opened the door slowly.

"You don't have to be so demanding Vegeta". Vegeta turned to say something sarcastic to her but stopped when he saw her appearance. He looked away and grunted.

"Were running late...We should go before were not able to make it to dinner, due to circumstances". Bulma smiled as he paid her the compliment. Bulma wrapped her arms around his as he led her to the dining room. The table was a large circle that had four chairs and was placed in the middle of the room. The kings sat there with a glass of what looked like wine and she took a deep breathe. A female servant pulled out her and Vegeta's chair as they sat.

Vegeta sat to his father's right hand and Bulma sat next to Vegeta. The king finished his drink before he said anything to either of them.

"What's your name girl"? Bulma looked up from her empty plate and to the king making direct eye contact. "Bulma Briefs". He raised his eyebrow to her slammed down the cup. "NO TITLE"? His voice boomed through the spacious room and Bulma jumped grabbing Vegeta's hand in fear.

The king's glance changed over to his son. "How dare you bring this low life earthling in my presence and to offend even more you bring her without any type of title. Have you learned nothing! At least that harpy you were sleeping with was a princess. My kingdom with laugh in my face at this and doubt my power. Remove this whore from my presence"!

Bulma's eyes widened and looked at the King of the planet. Bulma stood up and looked at King Vegeta in a pure rage.

"Excuse me but you don't anything about me to sit there and judge me. You're a psychotic, murdering drunken egotistical asshole. Who killed the only woman who was ever anything like a mother to me! If anyone should be disgusted here it me by your presence"! The king took no time to attempt to attack Bulma as the Vegeta in one step blocked the king's attack and grabbed him by his throat and laid him down into the ground.

Guards rushed in but no one intervened as Vegeta took control of the situation and began to beat his father into the rubble that appeared from the impact. "VEGETA STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM". Bulma screeched as blood had leaked from the Kings almost lifeless body….

**Bulma shook her head as she brought her head back into reality.**

"What's your name girl"? Bulma looked up from her empty plate and to the king making direct eye contact. "Bulma Briefs". The king nodded and looked at her. "That last name sounds familiar. Are you the daughter of the scientist"? Bulma nodded proudly and took a sip of her drink and almost choked on it. The king laughed and looked at her spit the drink back in the cup.

"Hahaha…that dear is from the Varian planet a very potent and acquired taste." Vegeta raised his eyebrow at his father's pleasant behave with Bulma. She smiled at his laugh and looked at him. "Oh well I'm a big lover of wine back on earth. I enjoy the taste". The king banged his fist on the table.

"Servant! Get her the best bottle of so called wine for her." Bulma smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not necessary at all." The king shook his head and finished off another glass. "That's absurd anything for my son beautiful mate. The dinner came out and Bulma couldn't help but smile at the positive effect the night was having on her mood. Bulma looked at Vegeta halfway through dinner and noticed he didn't say anything the entire night.

Vegeta was very curious at his father's behavior as the king's drunken eyes never left Bulma's frame. Something wasn't right his father was never nice… to anyone.

"I must retire for the evening. I will leave you two. Bulma, I hope to see you again soon." He said bowing to her and leaving the room. Vegeta told all the servant to leave as they closed the large door and looked at Bulma with an uneasy look.

"Well I think that went good." Bulma said standing behind Vegeta placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing his cheek. Vegeta shook his head in disagreement and took a sip of the Varian toxin.

"No, it didn't. My father has NEVER behaved like that in his life. Something isn't right and I plan to find out very soon." Bulma looked at him and narrowed her eyes and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you're so paranoid. I was worried at first but he was very sweet." Vegeta stood up and rolled his eyes at the naïve Bulma and shook his head.

"No Bulma. I wouldn't call the man _sweet. _He killed my mother less than six months ago. Saiyan don't change like you humans. We are rather consistent and I don't trust him and I don't want you to be anywhere near him while we are here." Vegeta said walking behind her placing his hands on her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Bulma didn't understand but she learned to listen to him.

"I promise".

Vegeta grabbed pulled her closer to him and held her to his warm body. "Vegeta, why does everyone keep call me your mate"? She was aware of mating but if it only meant sex then that wasn't really the appropriate title. He smiled on her shoulder and looked at the two moons in the sky that night.

"It means that you are mine forever and that no one is to ever have you again but technically I haven't mated you quite _yet"._ Bulma turned and looked up at him with an unsure look. "Like being married, and what do you mean _yet_"? Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and took a deep breath as he became nervous for the first time. She gave him that tingling feeling in his chest.

"You made it clear to me you're not ready for such a commitment and by earth standards yes, marriage except humans can divorce Saiyans are forever. It's a bond that can't ever be broken and it just happens. You can't control it and it's impossible to mate to the wrong person. It just happens that way." Bulma felt a tear come to her eyes. She never heard Vegeta be so kind and poetic before.

"Vegeta…its true love." He rolled his eyes at the sentiment she was being overcome with. "Do not start with these tears, woman." Bulma felt her stomach tighten as she really wanted to ask him but she was scared what he was going to say. Bulma self-consciously bit her lip and looked away. He turned her face to his.

"What are you thinking"? He asked in a low soft voice. "Do you want to marry me Vegeta"? He nodded. "There will never be another like you". Bulma jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Of course. I will marry you. I mean we've been together for only six months but… I love you". Vegeta kissed her back and held her closely. He didn't plan to ask her tonight but he couldn't help but smile as she accepted. Bulma pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.

"Well Vegeta. I need a ring and we have to plan wedding. The announcement, a date. We have to wait until school is out unless you don't want wait. I mean there is so much to do and plan. I want a huge ring". He covered her mouth with his hand and smirked.

"Shut up now woman this will all be discussed later." Bulma smiled and licked his hand making him pull it way. "You're revolting". Vegeta said pulling his hand way shaking it as if the germs were flying off. "That's your revolting Princess Bulma". Vegeta pulled her into another kiss and smiled.

"That title suits you well". Vegeta continued to kiss her but he just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of his father at dinner that just shook his core.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Back Story**

_Author's Note: Thank You for you reviews and I just wanted to give you a little back story like a mini prequel of the story switch it up a bit for you. Also check out my new story Inevitable Deviance. It's my new baby and I also updated my other stories this week. Thank you for everyone who follows this story. I want to hear so feedback from you readers out there because I know who you are lol, also people who followed my Instagram I followed you back. Thank for reviewing Brii-Chan, Tiffany, Nancy and rychefan. I love you!_

_**Bulma's First Day **_

Bulma adjusted her image in the full length mirror and slightly curled her hair in the mirror. Bulma heard her bedroom door open and it was her mother. "Bulma I wanted to tell you I have to go to the Centennial and I'll be gone all week. Do you need anything"? Bulma rolled her eyes and frowned walking out of the bathroom back into her room.

"No mom, just let me know when daddy's appointment is I'll make sure he makes it". Bunny walked in the room and looked at her daughter. "You look nice but maybe you could lower that skirt. There a lot of boys at that school and you don't want to make a bad impression on your first day". Bulma pulled the skirt down and turned around. "Better"? Bulma said sarcastically.

Bunny just walked out the room slamming the door. "I wish she'd just stay there". Her mother was a very successful accountant and handle so many royal accounts. Between her parents they had to be multi-billionaires by now. Bulma pulled her shirt back up and walked back into the bathroom. She was very nervous. She was going to finish off her senior year at the most elite school in the galaxy.

A place were all the most important peoples children went. Bulma was important and she was ready. She had changed schools because her old high school was just so critical of her. Her last relationship with a diplomat's son had went sour. He started to spread rumors about her and even went far enough to force her to have sex with him to keep him from showing pictures of her she had sent to him in desperation to keep him.

He was a liar a cheat and she finally had enough.

It was bad and her father paid a lot of money to keep it out the press. She had spent her junior year at home learning with some of the top teacher in the galaxy but now she was ready to be the social butterfly she was and show her beautiful color and flutter and fly. Bulma looked at her school issued uniform and frowned. She unbuttoned the first two buttons and pulled the skirt up a little more and smiled at herself.

It may have been standard issued but she had too much personality to just wear a black pleated skirt and white shirt. Bulma pulled out a mint colored blazer and pulled her hair halfway up. Bulma lightly put on her favorite red lipstick on and slid on her sheer black pantyhose. Walking into her massive closet she grabbed her favorite black heels. Looking into her mirror that covered a wall in her closet.

"Bulma your one hot piece of ass". Bulma said smiling to herself and slapping her ass and walking out the closet. Bulma looked out the window and watched her mom pull out the driveway. She couldn't help how she felt about her mother. They never had a good connection and Bulma was tired of trying. After this year she planned on leaving going around in space and seeing the universe before she started college.

Her future was bright and it was going to start today.

Bulma grabbed her designer bag and walked downstairs to the main living room in the large house. She saw her father sitting down at the dining table that overlooked at TV. He was eating his favorite breakfast that the chef probably made for him.

"Have you ever tried Parisian Benedict? It's simply delightful my dear Bulma sit and have breakfast". Her father said putting his food in the cat food dish. The black cat came over and started to eat the five star breakfast. "No thanks daddy. I have to get to school. I don't want to be late". Bulma said taken a moment to sit with him. He seemed so lonely at times.

He had slowed his work pace since he had been diagnosed with cancer but he wouldn't allow it to stop him. "Oh yes, I forgot. Now dear I want you to remember that you don't have to stay there if you don't like it. You can come home and spend your days with me". said laughing kissing his daughter's forehead as he scrapped his plate into the trash.

That would make him happy. She was her father's baby girl one and only. They unlike her mother had a great connection with each other. "I know daddy. I have to go now do you need anything." He shook his head and pulled keys out his lab coat pocket. "Bulma here I want you to have this. You haven't to look your best."

Bulma eyes gleamed at the keys to her father favorite car. His classic fire hydrant red Lamborghini. "Now be careful with the clutch". Bulma hugged her father and kissed his cheek smiling. "Thank you so much".

Bulma knew today was going to be a great day and her excitement stoked as she grab her book bag and ran out the door.

Once she arrived to school all eyes were on her as she pulled in the school parking lot. She had seen aliens before at balls his father held for capsule corp. This was almost overwhelming. Bulma took a deep breath and pulled her make up bag out and touched up her make up.

One more deep breathe she opened her door and stepped out the million dollar car. Her excitement was covered by her coolness as she glided through the parking lot her fair flowing behind her and bag clung to her shoulder. She loved all eyes on her and she loved to know she had a new start.

Bulma walked into the building as a guy held open the door for her and she smiled and thanked him.

_So many cute guys!_ She screamed inside her head as she looked at the paper and found her locker. Bulma noticed a guy with a scowl on his face and flame like hair. He stood next to a taller man with crazy hair. Bulma could help but stare but he looked familiar very familiar but she didn't know why. The man say her staring at him and she didn't immediately looked away.

She let their gaze linger before she looked away. Bulma felt a blush come to her cheeks and opened the locker. Not knowing who he was didn't matter she could have stared at him all day. Grabbing her books out the locker she closed it and walked passed looking at him one more time. He watched her walk by and she only gave him a smile as she knew he was watching her walk away.

"Kakkarot. Who is that?" He looked at the girl and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but she really pretty". Vegeta noticed a black haired girl walking toward him and his counterpart. "Your harpy is coming". Chichi came and stood next to the Prince of all Saiyans and his cousin. "Vegeta I see someone caught your eye. She's bad news trust me". Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Die". Vegeta said leaving the two alone.

Bulma smiled as she had almost made her way through the day. It had been so successful guys had been looking at her all day and girls had been rolling their jealous eyes at her and it was all she wanted. Bulma made her way to her car as she got ready to take off for lunch. Bulma got in her car and checked her make up.

Her passenger door opened and she only jumped as the flamed hair boy stepped into her car and looked at her. Bulma stared at him and waited for him to say something. "Can I help you"?

Vegeta smirked and looked at her. "I saw you staring at me earlier woman. Women who look at me like that only want one thing. So what is it you want"? Bulma's mouth held open at the cockiness of him. He got into her car and pretty much just called her a whore and offered her sex.

"Get out my car. I don't want anything from you. Ewe I mean that is gross and your gross get out my car"! Bulma yelled at him. She watched him only laugh and cross his arms over his broad chest. "If you don't want sex then why were you looking at me?" Bulma rolled her eyes and couldn't believe the words he was saying to her.

"They are my eyes. I can look at whatever I want. Do you know who I am? If you did then you wouldn't be trying to pull this crap you are now". Vegeta's smirk disappeared as he listened to her ranting. This girl was feisty and it was clear she didn't know who he was either. "Watch your tone woman, not many people get away with talking to the Prince of Saiyans like that". Bulma's blood almost ran from her face.

Bulma had heard stories of them and she had met him once before and he was also… "Get out! Your Chichi's boyfriend and I don't want anything to do with that psychotic bitch". Vegeta gave out a hearty laugh as he watched her emotions change from one extreme to another.

"I'm no one's anything and who are you that I should fear". He said making sure he added sarcasm into the mix of his words. Bulma narrowed her eyes to him as she had enough. She was relieved that he was single and not with her lifetime nemesis.

"I'm Bulma Briefs my parent own Capsule Corporation." He smirked as she introduced herself with her head held high. Vegeta looked at her and had an idea. "I thought you were a princess. I've never seen a human that looked like you. Here, there's a party at my house tonight, come." Bulma smiled at the compliment he gave her and handed her his phone.

This guy was unbelievable. Bulma put her number in the phone and saved it. He looked at her one more time before he got out the car. Her stomach was full of butterflies. For some reason his arrogant cockiness was a big turn on. What Bulma didn't know was that everyone had just wanted the Prince of Saiyans step out her car and a certain earth princess.

**Capsule Corp**

After Bulma had made dinner for her father and herself she had got ready for the night. She looked at the clock and it was almost ten. She didn't want to get there on time so she took her time to get ready. Bulma didn't want to give him the wrong impression tonight. She could tell the Prince wanted her from the conversation he bombarded her with early today.

Bulma found some cut off short that showed her creamy legs and a white button down polo shirt. Bulma found some cute tan wedged heels. She didn't want to wear a dress to look easy and she didn't want to wear jeans to look uninterested. She smiled at her compromising outfit. Pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. Bulma put on a single tear drop necklace and pulled out her phone.

Bulma had an idea where his house was but she thought that he would have at least sent her an address. Bulma shrugged and grabbed her keys. After driving around in her car for about ten minutes she saw the cars parked down the large driveway of the house. Bulma saw people literally everyone. She smelt alcohol and smoke filled the air. Bulma would be surprised if this wasn't it.

Bulma felt her phone vibrate and looked down at the unknown number.

_I'm in the garage_

Bulma figured it was him since no one but her parents had her number. It was weird that he seemed to text her when she just happened to get out the car. Bulma walked through the thick crowd of _drunken_ teens and found herself on the side of the house. She walked into the empty double car garage and seen him sitting there alone with a six pack of beer. Bulma knocked on the concrete wall and smiled at him.

"Hey why aren't you out there doing crowd control? Is this not your party"? He shrugged his shoulders and laid back on the expensive car he had stored. Bulma walked over to him and grabbed a beer from him and sat in his passenger seat this time. Bulma finished off her beer as they just sat in silence and looked at him. Bulma opened the door to get out and leave.

He grabbed the door handle and shirt the door back looking up at her. "Where are you going? You just got here". Bulma looked at the handsome guy that was practically laying in her lap. "You haven't said anything to me and I can go home if I want to be bored". Vegeta looked up at her and smelt the alcohol on her breathe. He stared at her for a while before he pushed his face closer to her's.

"You intrigue me…" Vegeta said looking at her. Bulma almost lost her breathe as his warm breath caressed her face. "Why is that"? She said trying to move away from him. He put his hands on both sides of her and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Well for starts you haven't tried to suck my dick. I find myself extremely attracted to you". Bulma's cheeks became flush as he still hadn't moved away from her. Bulma tried to say something but the words got stuck in her throat. Vegeta laughed and tossed her another beer and opened one from himself as he reclined the leather seat as far back as it went.

"Then again you could just be tease or you're pretending to be a good girl." Bulma looked at him and opened the beer and reclines her chair back too. "Well Vegeta. I'm not trying to tease you I just came out for a goodtime." He looked at her and narrowed his eyes to her. "_Goodtime?_ I'm very capable of showing you a great time". Bulma smiled at him and sat up and climbed on top of him.

She got closer to him to the point there noses almost touched. "I'm trying this no sex thing for a while but if you're interested in me then I think you should try to have some manners." Vegeta looked up to her and couldn't help himself from taking in her scent she smelt so good. He could smell the perfume and it was sweet in his nose and he looked as her chest and up to her face.

Bulma leaned down and kissed his check and opened the door to leave. "Call me sometimes."

**The next morning**

Bulma woke up and felt like someone was watching her. Bulma stretched out in the King sized bed and ran her hands through her hair. After she left the party she had come right home and studied her new material her teachers assigned her yesterday. Bulma was glad she started school on a Friday because today she got to take it all in. Never cherished Saturdays because she was at home but she knew that would change.

Bulma walked into her bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her white fluffy robe and tossed it over her white matching underwear that she had stripped down for bed. Bulma woke up a little more and looked at the clock. It read nine in the morning. She knew her father was gone for the day. He spent time in America on the weekends.

Her stomach growled as she frowned.

"Maybe I should try the Parisian Benedict". Bulma said walking down the stair letting her feet nuzzle in the white carpet. Bulma heard the TV going and smelt breakfast it smelt delightful.

Bulma walked down the stairs and walked into the living room. Something wasn't right, Bulma turned to see a familiar face on her couch eating her food. Bulma jumped and closed her robe quickly.

"What are you doing here you psychopath? Did you break in my house"? He lazily looked at her and crossed his arms. "No I didn't your father let me in. He said your food is on the table before he left". Bulma looked at him in disbelief. First she was concerned why her father would let him in. Then why he would invite himself over. Bulma looked at the still steamy food and grabbed it.

"Why are you here in my house"? Bulma asked grabbing the food sitting next to him. He rolled his eyes. "I lost my phone." Bulma looked at him and sat the food down on her coffee table. "So, you woke up this early and came to my house, because you lost my number". Vegeta got up and walked toward the door. Bulma watched him curiously and yelled to stop him.

"Wait you don't have to go…I'm just flattered I guess." He stopped in his tracks and waited on her to say something else. "Would you like some Benedict"? He turned around and smirked.

"I already ate my own before you woke up. I'm sure it's adequate since I prepared it myself". Bulma looked at the craft fully plated meal and back at him in disbelief again. Bulma took a bite and it was actually really good. "You made this".

Vegeta only gave her a cock smile and walked back over to the couch where he was previously residing. Bulma smiled and continued to eat. No one had ever gone through so much trouble over her before and she had to admit it felt nice.

**Back on Vegeta-Sei**

Bulma shook herself mentally from the daydream as she looked up to the Saiyans that held her in his arms that morning. "Vegeta…I love you". Bulma wasn't sure if he was awake or not but it didn't matter. He knew how she felt. Vegeta had known from the beginning that whatever it was when she first saw him that day in the hallway. Bulma snuggled under his arm and closed her eyes back to fall asleep before the sun's appeared in the sky.

"The feeling is shared woman" He said kissing her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Talking Story**

"Vegeta…I'm ready to go back home. I have so much to do". Bulma said looking at her new fiancé. Vegeta looked at her on the large white sheeted bed in nothing but lilac colored bra and panties flipping through wedding magazines that she made his servants find. He rolled his eyes.

"Woman you are annoying the hell out of me with this wedding shit. It's only been a week and I'm considering changing my mine". Bulma smiled and crawled over to him. Bulma crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, straddling him between her thighs. "I'm just excited. I can't plan the wedding of the century a million miles from the destination". Bulma said kissing his cheek then his neck playing with his soft spot behind his ear.

Vegeta let out a cat like purr as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed the small of her back rubbing the lining of her panties tempting to go lower. "Woman don't assume it's going to be on earth". Bulma stopped her sensual pursuit and looked into his onyx eyes and stared at him. "Vegeta I'm the bride. I get to pick all the important stuff. Plus I want a normal wedding not some weird one".

Vegeta pushed her off and grabbed his pants from the side of the bed. Bulma watched him get up and started to get dress. "Woman, don't insult my heritage. I don't take that lightly". Bulma pushed herself up by her elbows and pushed her blue shining tresses out her face. Bulma gave him a fake frown.

"I'm sorry." Bulma said playing with the rim of her panties. He looked over at her seductively rubbing herself making him go crazy. Vegeta turned away and grabbed his shirt and walked into his closet. Bulma just watched him walk away and reappear in his spandex like suit. She guessed it was his casual outfit since there was no cape or shoulder pads.

Bulma stood up on her knees and began to unbuckle her bra and tossed it on his shoulder making him reluctantly turn around. "I said I was sorry." Vegeta looked over her body that she was tempting him with. He walked over to her and laid her down on the bed and licked her neck and grabbed her breast in one hand making her squeal.

He kissed her pink lips softly and tasted her mouth. He had a plan for her though. Vegeta removed his mouth from hers and lowered himself to her chest. He made eye contact with her on his journey down. He stopped at her pink soft nipple and flicked it softly with his finger making her flinch.

Quickly he captured the sensitive skin in his mouth and sucked on her ample chest and massaged the other one with his hand. He had to make sure he wasn't the one to get carried away or it would ruin the fun. He squeezed her chest enough so she could tell how much he wanted her. Never stopping he continued his assault.

Bulma's eyes were held tight as the extravagant pleasure filled her body. Running her hands through his thick hair she felt him pull away. Bulma's eye's shot open as she watched him leave. "I have a meeting. I will make arrangements for you to leave today. I still have things to settle here".

With that he left her there as hot and bothered as ever.

**Throne Room**

Vegeta walked into the massive room and saw his father talking to a familiar face. "Bardock make it happen. No excuses, I don't want your opinion". Bardock sighed at his long time battle friend and nodded. "Fine. I'll have plans drawn up by sun down". Bardock turned to leave and eyed the crown prince as he left. He only shook his head and walked out the room leaving the royals to there on words.

"Prince Vegeta, I wasn't expecting you". The king said looking over the meal that was brought before him. "We need to discuss something. Actually is more me telling you something". The king dropped his chalice on the marbled over table.

"What do you want you disrecptful brat"? Vegeta sat at the other end of the table and grabbed himself a drink. Vegeta smirked he loved to rile up the asshole he called his father. "It's about Bulma, I plan to officially mate her".

The king squeezed the cup so hard it became nothing but crushed metal. "NO. I will not allow this Vegeta. She not of ANY royalty and the farthest thing from a Saiyan. The girl is just a beautiful whore that is all." Vegeta knew the king preferable Bulma but he wouldn't allow even his father to speak about his lover like that.

"Watch your tongue. No matter what you say. I will have her." The king growled and narrowed his eyes to his son's stubbornness.

"She will NEVER be accepted as anything but your whore, you know it. I won't have it, your children will be bastards with no title. Do you want to end up like Kakkarot? It seems human females like to hide their spawn anyways. I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" Vegeta just thought for the first time of what his father was saying.

His people were cruel and unaccepting. Then again he had a good relationship with his people. They feared and respected him. They saw him a figure of strength. If anyone opposed him he would kill them. It was how it worked on his planet. Bulma was going to be his. No matter what anyone thought?

"One condition". Vegeta looked up at his father with confusing. Was the man trying to help or was it a bluff. "That would be".

"Assimilate her".

**Vegeta's Room:**

Bulma was furious. He did it on purpose, Vegeta knew she couldn't leave the room without and escort and he was supposed to be her's today. She had decided to play in her newest clothes. Bulma finally got dressed and looked at her new outfit. It was a red dress that had wrapped around her shoulders creating a deep V and created an empire waist.

It was tight around her petite waist and flowed all the way to the floor.

Bulma pulled all her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head and lined her eyes with black liner and a golden shimmery. She felt like a Grecian goddess. Hearing a knock on the door she wonder it was someone to escort her. She called for them to come in and was surprised more in the lease who it was.

"Chichi… what are you doing here"? Bulma instantly went on defense. She was almost unrecognizable. Her head was covered with a purple hood and her dress was plain. She looked like a common Saiyan. It was weird not to see her with her signature red lips and curled black hair. Her hair was pulled back and neatly braided down her back.

"I came to talk to about Vegeta". Bulma got up and walked over to her. "I don't want to here anymore of your lies and drama. If that's why you're here than you can leave now". Chichi rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch as she closed the door.

"Oh calm down Bulma. I wanted to apologize to you. I've been a real bitch to you forever. I mean I do honestly hate you but not because of Vegeta anymore." Bulma rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. "Nice apology. What about Vegeta then?"

Chichi looked at her and took a deep breath. "When we dated he never treated me like you. I think that's why I was so envious you could say but I've known him for a long time. Probably as long as I've known you. He wasn't always so… bitter. I'm not sure if he talks about it but he had a brother." Bulma's eyes widened at the words.

"He's lost more than he's ever had. His brother was killed during a raid when the Saiyan Empire was still being suppressed by Frieza. Tarble was his name. He wasn't a good fighter like Vegeta but he was smart like his mom, Vegeta watched him die… in front of him…" Chichi said wiping the tears from her flawless porcelain face.

"Vegeta used to be normal. Well as normal as a Saiyan can be to us. He wasn't always a dick. What made me the angriest was how comfortable and protective he was with you. He was in love with you probably from the first time he saw you." Chichi finished wiping her tears away.

"Did you love him"? Bulma asked trying not to cry from the tragedy that she never knew of. Bulma shook her head no. "No, I tried to but, Goku always was there for me when Vegeta could care less. I love Goku and I'm doing an awful job at showing it". Bulma looked at her arch-enemy and did what felt natural.

She hugged her tightly. Chichi wasn't sure what to do so she did nothing but push her away after a couple of awkward moments. "Don't touch me Bulma Briefs. I don't want to catch whatever Vegeta's given you". Bulma smiled at her as she saw that she was just a dog that barked with no bite.

Actually she could hit pretty hard. "Chichi, Goku loves you a lot. Just stop being you for a day and be a mom and a girlfriend not a bitchy princess. You can always go back to that when you leave". Chichi just sighed and stood up. "I don't need your advice. I just wanted to tell you that."

Bulma shook her head and watched her leave.

"Oh and Bulma. He's going to marry you and when he does even if you do have a title I still won't like you". Bulma rolled her eyes and watched her leave. She actually had the biggest smile on her face. Chichi Ox had just apologized to her for the first time in her life. It was quite the week she was having.

Bulma just sat on the bed and pulled out her wedding magazines.

After about thirty minutes she heard aloud banging on the door and looked up and told the person to enter. The servant rushed in and bowed to Bulma before frantically started yelling.

"Lady Bulma, I have an urgent message from your mother. Your father collapsed today and they are keeping him on planet Hospica for intensive treatment." Bulma felt her heart drop and looked at the servant girl. "Please go tell Vegeta what you told me and please tell him to come see me".

Bulma paced the floors as the news kept seeping in deeper and deeper. Bulma crumbled on the floor as she thought about everything that she hadn't told him. Was it her fault? She was always the one to take care of him. Bulma just couldn't live with herself if he died because of her.

The doors busted open as Vegeta came into the room. "Bulma, everything is fine. I have a ship ready for you to go to Hospica. I'll take you". Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please come with me. I don't want to go alone". Vegeta knew that he had so much to do. He couldn't just tell her no. She needed him.

"Fine. We leave now".


	17. Chapter 17

**A What Story**

"What is that barbarian doing here Bulma this is a family affair". Bunny yelled at the site of Vegeta walking into hospital room. He only rolled his eyes at the dramatics unfolding before him. Bulma stood in front of him protectively. "Mom he's my family so get over yourself. You wanted me to leave I did. I'm not here for you but for my dad". Bunny looked at her and shook her head.

"Bulma, listen you may think he's important but he'll be gone in a year. Boyfriends aren't family. This is your family". sat up from his bed and looked at his daughter. "Bunny just calm down. Vegeta is important to Bulma. I think he should be here if she wants him here". Bunny face changed as she looked to her husband. Bulma smiled at her frail looking father as he struggle to sit up straight. Vegeta grunted in annoyance of Bulma's mother.

Vegeta wrapped his arm securely around Bulma's waist and pulled her closer protectively as if she in some sort of danger.

Bulma looked at him and looked back to her mother taking a deep breathe. "Mom, Vegeta is my family…we're getting married." Bunny looked at her in disbelief and back to her husband who was bed stricken. "Aren't you going to say something"? Her father looked at her and to his wife and took a deep breathe. He grabbed his wife's hand and looked up to her. "Bulma dear could you and Vegeta step out while I speak with your mother?" Bulma looked at her father and pulled Vegeta out the room with her.

Bulma looked up to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulders. "I hate her Vegeta." He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin with one finger. "I hate her, you don't hate anyone." Bulma looked into his dark eyes that looked as if they were dead sometimes. He was so good at hiding his true emotions from her. Then there were those rare moments that he let her in.

"I just want her to go away. She doesn't love me and she doesn't love my dad". Vegeta eyes widen for a second and then he regained his composure as he accidentally listened into the conversation. Bulma didn't catch it but he wished he didn't hear it. He knew the real reason Bulma's mother, Bunny disappeared. It wasn't just because the crime, she was having an affair and her father knew. He'd known for years. The words ran through his head.

"_I'll go back to him if that's what you want"? Bunny said in a rather sadistic voice. "Our daughter needs you…" The doctor said hesitantly. "She's a spoiled brat and that _**Saiyan**_ is just using her, she doesn't care about me and I don't care about her. You paid me to come back. I need more money or I'm out of here and you know I'm not bluffing". Bunny said staring down her ailing spouse. The doctor sulked as he looked at his estranged wife.  
"Whatever you want dear just…don't leave, again". The doctor said sadly. _

Vegeta looked down to the woman snuggled into his chest fighting away tears. He couldn't tell her, he didn't want her to cry. "We should go". Bulma looked up to him in disbelief. "No Vegeta my dad is really sick". Vegeta rolled his eyes and wished she wasn't so emotional at times. "If we're staying then we should find a place to stay. I hate the crap they try to past off as food in these places". Vegeta said trying to get her away from the place. He knew she wouldn't just leave him there.

"Okay but I want to make sure my dad is okay before we go". He nodded. Bunny opened the door and walked out into the white hallways. Vegeta just stared at her and twisted his lips in disgust. She walked past both of them without a word.

Bulma walked over to her fathers' bed side and grabbed his hand. "Hey daddy how are you feeling"? He smiled at her and rubbed her flushed cheeks and wiped the tear from her eye. "Oh don't worry about me. I just missed taking my medicine for a couple days with work and your mother being back I just got so side tracked. I will be fine don't worry". Bulma couldn't help but began to sob as she blamed herself for not being there. She always kept him on track and made sure he made every appointment. Her mother was just poison to both of them.

Vegeta looked as if he wasn't paying her mind. It killed him to ignore those tears…

The doctor smiled to her and brushed back her blue hair out her face. "I'm sorry I left daddy. I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again". Bulma cried on his shoulder. Vegeta stepped out the room to give them time together. The emotions were suffocating him.

Vegeta wondered around the large hospital and stopped short from turning the corner as he heard another conversation he wished he didn't. "Yes, he's giving us the money. I promise everything will be fine. Just stay where you are. This has to be the best job we've ever done. No one will suspect anything. I mean I've mean married to him for eighteen years. When he drops dead and leaves it all to me. I promise I'll buy you anything you want baby." Bunny whispered into the phone. He waited to hear a response as she whispered. He had enough after a few seconds of her second response.

"You can do whatever you want to me…" Vegeta walked into the room and looked at her in disgust. He refused to let anyone hurt his woman. Even if it was her own mother. "Are you sick with yourself yet'? She jumped hanging up the phone. "What did you hear"?

Vegeta just stared at her and frowned. "Enough". Vegeta walked back toward the room and felt a hand on his shoulders. Vegeta grabbed her hand and flung it off him like a disease. "Are you trying to hurt her? Because if you do tell her .destroy her. If you know her so well then you'll believe me. My Bulma may look like she's so strong but she crumbles like paper".

_She was right. _

"Just think how her father would be crushed. How would that effect our Bulma? Do you really want to do that to her"?

_He didn't know_

"Think about that, not everyone is as hard as a Saiyan. "

_What could he do?_

She left him there to his thoughts as she strutted away with a victory under her belt. Vegeta walked back into room and looked at Bulma, he looked at her smiling with her father as they looked at wedding magazines together laughing. "You okay you look like you saw a ghost"? Bulma said sitting on the edge of her father's bed.

"I was looking at the food here. It's as disgusting as I figured. Let's go I'm starving." Bulma got up and kissed her father's cheek. "They walked out the room and Bulma stopped him before the left the hospital building. " Vegeta are you sure you're okay"? Bulma asked again. He considered telling her but he knew it would break her. Her and her mother had a strained relationship but she loved her mother.

"I'm fine".


	18. Chapter 18

**A Lying Story**

Vegeta sat on the couch of the condo Bulla's father had rented for them for the rest of the week. He was more aggravated than usually. Bulma was back to her giddy pre-wedding jitters and he was still trying to figure out what to do or not to do. How could, he Prince of all Saiyans, the universes most dominate race. He was being black mailed. He had enough of this self-loathing, he was going to tell her. He wasn't too happy about the fact that he was hiding something from her in the first place. Bunny Briefs was a bitch and she was officially on Vegeta's shit list.

Vegeta got up and walked to the closed bathroom door and swung it open as Bulma stared at him in surprise "Hey! Can you not knock"? Bulma said putting her hands behind her back holding the plastic in her hands.

"We need to talk Bulma". She looked at him and knew it must be something serious. "Wait before you do. I want to tell you something too". Bulma took a deep breath and looked at him. "Vegeta I late." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you still here". Bulma stared at him and shook her head. "No Vegeta not like that, my period is late. I think I'm pregnant". His face dropped and he looked down to her and backed away. "You're kidding me right"? Bulma's smile instantly turned to that of sorrow then that of anger.

"No I'm not kidding. I was hoping a happier response from my fiancé". Bulma said as she got up and walked back into the living room with Vegeta on her heels. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her dramatics and followed her, closing the door behind him. "Clearly, it's a good thing you're carrying my successor but it's not exactly the best time". Bulma looked at him.

"Vegeta what are you talking about. We're graduating in two months and were getting married soon. Plus my family is really starting to shape up. I mean I've never seen them so happy before. I know me and my mom have our differences but I think she's in for the long run." Bulma said softly as she pulled Vegeta closely and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just want us all to be happy".

Vegeta took a deep breath and really didn't want to burst her bubble but she had the right. "I need you to know that your mother is a lying bitch". Bulma's mouth fell open and she just stared at him. Pushing him away she just stared at him. "I know she isn't your favorite but you have no right". He thought that maybe he could have said it a little better. "Woman, just ask her yourself. This has nothing to do with how I feel about her it's the facts." Bulma covered her ears.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Not everyone has a fucked up relationship with their parent's that there okay with. I'm actually attempting to fix mine". Vegeta looked at her and just stared into her blue eyes that had fire in them. His body stiffened as he looked down at her.

"Watch your mouth woman. You have no fucking idea. If it wasn't for my mother I'd be dead right now. Do you know how many beatings that woman took on my behalf? I made the mistake by not protecting her as she had done for me and because I cherished her. So watch your mouth when you speak of my queen". Bulma swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she felt awful and wished she could take it back. She watched him go upstairs and slamming drawers and doors. Five minutes later he came back with his bag packed.

"I'm leaving and going back to my planet. It's clear to me you want your family time. Call me when you're done being a bitch". Bulma stood there and looked at him trying to be strong but her emotions were fighting her. "Please don't go. I shouldn't have said any of that. Please stay with me". Vegeta just walked past her as if she never said anything, Bulma grabbed his arm making him stop but clearly not by force.

"Vegeta. Please, just stay". He turned around and looked at her. "I have other things to be doing than sitting around here watching how fake you're so called perfectly family is with each other. It makes me sick. When you're done here I suggest you just go back with your parents. I will call you when and if I choose to return to earth." His harsh words were just too much for her. Bulma just looked at him nodded.

"Can you at least give me a kiss first"? He was hesitant but when her arms wrapped around his neck he almost became weak to this knees. Bulma lips touched his and he could feel the anger leaving his body. He kissed her back softly as one hand rubbed her flushed cheeks. She was the one to pull away. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning". Bulma almost laughed at his reaction to her.

**Planet Vegeta Three Days Later**

Vegeta caught the fist coming at him and punched Kakkarot in the gut making him trundle over holding himself. Vegeta laughed and called the match. A girl ran over and handed him a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. "You've gotten stronger Kakkarot so why aren't you acting like it". He finally got his composure back as he looked at Vegeta he was right.

"Its' this women, she's driving me crazy and Gohan is turning one. So she wants to have this huge party on Earth to prove she isn't trying to hide us anymore. It feels like a trap". Vegeta actually felt a little bad for his cousin's situation with the crazy harpy.

"Do it if it will shut her up. When Bulma calls I shit the phone down for about two minutes while she aimlessly raddles on about matters I could care less about. It's all becoming stupid now." Vegeta said grabbing the water from the servant and pouring down the aching muscles on his back. "Does she know if she's conceived yet"? Vegeta scoffed and looked at Kakkarot, he wished he never mentioned it to him in the first place. Bulma really didn't want anyone to know.

"No, she refusing to see a doctor until I return". Vegeta laid on the soft grass and looked up to the blue sky of his planet. "Vegeta, you know what it means if she is pregnant"? Vegeta looked at him and scoffed. "Clearly I'm no idiot, Kakkarot I know my heir will be illegitimate because I haven't bonded her." Vegeta's mind was racing even though his exterior was cool and collected. Kakkarot looked to his cousin and frowned.

"You should tell her". Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the unwanted advice and rolled his eyes. She would only freak out on him if she knew, then she would yell and the end result would be crying. He hated the emotional crying plus her crying face wasn't appealing at all.

**Earth**

"Eighteen thank you for coming with me, I didn't know who else to call"? The blonde rolled her light blue eyes and zipped her hoodie. "Be glad I was bored today". Bulma smiled at her way of saying you're welcome. Bulma tied her designer sneakers and pulled her hair up into a loose bun. "I'm really nervous". Bulma said grabbing her car keys and looking around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Since Vegeta was still away she was staying back at her house.

They walked out the mansion together and Eighteen kept looking at her. "Are you sure you're pregnant"? Eighteen asked getting into the passenger side of the red sports car. Bulma raised her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm late like by two weeks. I'm never late. Its' really scary". Eighteen looked at her and knew that Vegeta hadn't told her. "Have you and Vegeta talked about this"? Bulma looked at her as she pulled out the driveway.

"Well…not really. He didn't seem happy I know that. I'm not sure what it is. He always talking about how strong his family line is and what not, I thought he be a little enthused". They sat in the car until Eighteen broke the silence. "He didn't tell you about the law"? Bulma raised her eyebrow questioning the blonde teen. "Law"? Bulma asked turning into the hospital parking lot. Eighteen decided against him. "Well if he hasn't told you there's a reason, talk to him". Bulma parked the car and stared at her. Eighteen got out and waited on Bulma.

"Eighteen tell me." She shook her head in disagreement. "No, I'm not trying to get on his bad side. Now let's get this over with". Eighteen fixed her hat and adjusted her sun glassed. Bulma pulled up her hood and put on sun glasses. The last thing Bulma wanted was this to be in a magazine. Both of them were paparazzi magnets. They entered the white florescent lite building and Bulma went to to the desk to talk to the clerk. She was taken to the back and Eighteen sat and waited her phone went off as she read the text.

_You didn't have to go with her- Vegeta_

She clicked the phone to reply and waited for his reply.

_She asked, tell her the consequences Vegeta and learn how to wrap it up. The last thing you need is a bastard-Eighteen_

Bulma walked back into the main office and came and sat next to her. "Now we wait". Bulma said picking up a magazine to calm her nerves.

_No reason to tell her if she isn't, DO NOT tell her. If she is then I can take care of my own without your advice-Vegeta_

"Who you texting Seventeen"? Bulma asked trying to take her mind off of the situation at hand. "Sure, did you hear about Chi-Chi's son's birthday the big reveal"? Bulma sighed and nodded. "It's going to be a media circus. I still don't know about her. I guess its good she's going to stop hiding him." Bulma chimed in as she was called to the front by her middle name so she wouldn't be detected.

"Well, it's time for my big reveal". Bulma was gone for about a minute and came back with a look on her face that was unmistakable.

_You know how this is going to end-Eighteen_

Bulma looked at her and nodded to tell her she was. Bulma numbly pulled out her phone and texted Vegeta.

_You're going to be a daddy- Bulma_

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and followed my story. I'm in college so I'm sorry my updates on all my stories are slow. Thanks for the support and thanks for reading. **


End file.
